Strawberry pet
by Aoi Dark
Summary: Ichigo's stuck in Hueco Mundo and if things weren't bad enough as it is a certain blue haired arrankar decided to keep him as a pet. WARNING:yaoi, boy x boy, read at your own choice and risk. oh almost forgot: I do not own Bleach it belongs to its rightful owners T T
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry pet

Black… The first thing that Ichigo saw when he opened his eyes was the black sky of Hueco Mundo. Question was – how the hell did he get here? Oh right…. He was at the basement of Urahara's shop when Kon accidentally pushed him into the portal leading here…. He could still remember the shop keepers warning "Be careful not to fall in this thingy over here or I won't be able to get you out for at least a week." Great… Just his luck to be stuck in Hueco Mundo for a week…

"Yo, you awake, shinigami?" Suddenly a voice startled Ichigo and he found himself looking in the direction of a former espada. "You know the wars over, shinigami, so what are ya doin' here?"

"That's none of your business" Ichigo answered with a frown on his face "I just happen to be stuck here for a while."

"Oh, I see" Grimmjow said with a smirk "But could you move somewhere else, ya kinda gettin' in the way."

Just then has Ichigo noticed that he was sitting in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of training grounds. And if that wasn't enough he was in the territory of Las Notches the huge arrankar castle.

"Shit" That was the only word that came to shinigami's mind to describe the situation he's in.

"So you gonna move or do you plan to sit there with 'I'm fucked' expression on your face?"

"I am not wearing that kind of expression on my face!" Ichigo yelled with an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Sure you're not, cutie" Grimmjow said with an even bigger smirk. He could swear that teasing this cute berry was even more fun than fighting him or anyone else.

"C – c – cu – cutie?!" Ichigo's blush became even redder with embarrassment and anger.

"Yes, hot stuff, so are ya gonna move or not?"

"And what if I said no?" He tried to ignore the latter comment about him.

"Well we would simply continue our fight with you in the middle, but it would be such a shame to accidentally hurt such a deliciously looking berry"

This conversation was clearly getting on Ichigo's nerves, but he just couldn't let that berry comment slide. Just when he was opening his mouth to drop an answer to Grimmjow's comment he heard a loud noise near them. It was Nnoitra, a huge spoon bastard.

"Hey, Grimm – cat, are we gonna continue or are you thinking of adopting strawberry – chan over here as a pet?"

"A pet, huh?" Grimmjow liked the idea so much that he ignored the cat comment Nnoitra threw at him.

"Don't even think about it" Ichigo said with a threatening voice ant turned to Nnoitra "And did you just call me strawberry, spoon – kun?" That ticked Nnoitra off a little, but the look on Grimmjow's face told him he'll have plenty of time for payback.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him with a dumbfounded face.

"I'll keep you as a pet, berry – chan." Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

"Oh no you…" Ichigo felt something that appeared to be some kind of liquid on his face and lost consciousness.

Grimmjow lifted the unconscious strawberry and went in his room's direction. He finally had an excuse to keep Ichigo by his side. Also he'll have to thank Szayel for that ball thingy, oh yeah and also get something to suppress berry's powers before he wakes up.

* * *

A/N: Great, so I'm starting my quest on correcting mistakes trough out the chapter. If you're seeing this then I guess I have succeeded :D Yay for me! If I do miss some of the mistakes fell free to let me know, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, due to me correcting some typing mistakes or idiotic mistakes only I could make this story might have dissappeared temporarily so, if you have been reading it sorry for destroying it. But hey, now you can read it without stupid grammatical mistakes.

Warning!: yaoi, cursing and some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (almost forgot to say it ;p)

* * *

xxx

"This would better be a dream" Ichigo mumbled when he opened his eyes and found himself lying on a mountain of pillows.

He looked at his surroundings only to find out that he's still stuck in Hueco Mundo. However, now he was in someone's room, tied to a wall as he noticed latter. Ichigo also felt something, which appeared to be a cat collar with a bell attached to it, on his neck. This brought Ichigo to a sudden realization. Grimmjow… That bastard really intends to keep him as a pet. Just the though of it made Ichigo angry. So if Grimmjow thinks he's going to get away with this he is dead wrong.

Speak of the devil. Right at that moment the door opened and the azure haired espada walked into the room.

"Yo, berry, sleep well?"

"Terrific. Now let me go, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled infuriated.

"No can do, you're my pet remember?"

"Like hell I am and what the fuck is with this collar?!" The teen said with lots of irritation in his voice.

"Like hell you are, sweetie" Grimmjow answered with an evil grin on his face "and that collar is to suppress your powers, we can't let someone like you going around beating everyone up, besides it looks cute."

"…" Ichigo was at a loss of words, not only did the bastard suppress his powers so that there was no escape, that fucker kept calling him names that made Ichigo blush every second.

"What's the matter a cat got your tongue?" Grimmjow said in a teasing tone.

"…" Ichigo decided that not responding to arrankar's mocking was the easiest way to get rid of him. Right… As if things will ever go the way Ichigo wanted, on the contrary, his 'silent treatment' seems to have triggered a new game plan on Grimmjow's side.

"Why don't I check out if that's the case or not" A promising sentence came from his mouth and bluenette lifted his hand towards Ichigo's face or his lips to be precise.

Ichigo tried to yelp back from Grimmjow's reach but the bastard seized both of his hands making it impossible to get away. He then tried shaking his head to the sides as much as possible, but that proofed to be a futile attempt seeing how Grimmjow grabbed his face with his free hand and slipped his thumb into Ichigo's mouth.

"Guess your tongue is where it's supposed to be." Arrankar spoke with a wicked smile as he began playing inside berry's mouth.

This was the last drop of Ichigo's patience so, he decided to use his last resort to get himself out of the situation he's in. The young shinigami gathered as much strength as he could and bit onto his molesters thumb.

"Fuck, berry, what are ya doin'?!" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"Shoving my disapproval of being your pet, you fucking pervert!" Ichigo yelled back just as furiously. He just couldn't believe how well his childish attempt worked.

"Ya better get used to it, bitch." The former espada growled at him as he left the room with a malicious grin which told Ichigo that something unpleasant is coming his way.

* * *

A/N:Hopefully I fixed all of those damn typos...


	3. Chapter 3

You already know the warnings so enjoy ;D

* * *

Grimmjow was walking down the hallway ranting and raving in his mind. How dare the damn berry bite him? That shinigami clearly doesn't understand the situation he's in. Guess he'll have to show his cute pet who the master is.

Being so absorbed in his scheming Grimmjow almost missed his destination. Szayel's Lab. He knew he's visiting that science geek's lab way too early, but what can you do – desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Ah, the cat prince is here." A voice welcomed Grimmjow when he stepped into the lab "Earlier then expected, I see." The tone became slightly mocking.

"Yeah, I'll be taking those things now after all."

"So you decided to take your little pet for a walk?" Szayel said chuckling.

"No, you should keep your pet in one room the first day you got him, I simply figured that he deserves to know where his food's gonna be placed." Grimmjow answered deviously.

**xxx**

Ichigo did not like the look on his self proclaimed master's face when he left the room. That grimace he was making directly radiated with bad news. However, Ichigo thought that maybe just once he'll be wrong and went to check out how far his chain allows him to go.

At first berry went near the bed, witch was in the opposite side from his pillow kingdom. Then he went to the bathroom and realized he could move freely in it. Ichigo examined the room for about fifteen minutes and noticed that the only place he couldn't reach was the door. Not a big surprise considering he was the precious pet no one wanted to lose…

Seeing as his new discoveries made his chances to escape almost zero, Ichigo went to look through the window. Of course he tried implying the idea to jump from here but that was almost as safe as committing suicide. Therefore Ichigo simply gazed into the horizon leaving his mind completely blank.

SLAM!

Ichigo heard the door behind him close but ignored it. The next sound he heard was a box dropping to the ground, this pitched his interest, but he decided to pay no attention to it as well. After all, it could only mean something unpleasant.

"Look here, pet, it's important." The blue demon king said '_sweetly_'.

"Don't want to" The orange head replied "And if you come any closer I'll cut …." Only then had Ichigo realized that he didn't have Zangetsu on his back. It was so natural to have his huge blade on the back that he simply failed to notice its disappearance. "Where's Zangetsu?"

"Zan… what?" Grimmjow noticed an angry and confused look on his pet's face "Oh, you mean your zanpaktou, I hid it so that you won't be able to cut that chain on yer ankle."

"Bastard" The boy couldn't believe it, he was about to hit this mother fucker in the face when he saw something in his hand. "The fuck is this?" Ichigo pointed at the thing Grimmjow was holding.

"It's your water bowl." The terrorist said almost laughing "Like it?"

The bowl was quite big, red and with green capital letters, to Ichigo's horror, stating 'STRAWBERRY'.

"Just love it…" Teen growled shining like the sun of sarcasm.

"Great to know" Grimmjow smiled evilly "And this is your food bowl."

Ichigo almost choke. This other bowl was light green with red letters that said 'PET'. He wanted. No. He needed to throw something like a brick to this shithead's face. Unfortunately the only throw able thing nearly was a pillow, but who was Ichigo to complain. He threw it straight at Grimmjow, sadly, with his pillow throwing experience, he missed.

"I see you're brimming with joy." His target quoted.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what's next" Ichigo hissed like an angry cat "a playing ball?"

"You'll see the continents of this box as time goes by." His self proclaimed owner promised slyly. "But now I got to go, I have a match with Nnoitra." Grimmjow stated and left Ichigo to his own bidding once again.

**xxx**

An hour or so passed after Grimmjow left and Ichigo figured it's time to do a little more exploring of the room. He tried looking for Zangetsu but failed miserably, therefore decided to do something else. The boy remembered the box Grimmjow brought earlier, so he tried looking at it's continents, unfortunately the box was lifted on the highest shelf possible and therefore unreachable for Ichigo. Frowning in annoyance, substitute shinigami walked to the window. He then noticed he could see the training grounds from here and if his memory serves him correctly that cerulean pervert's supposed to be there. Ichigo looked through the window eagerly wishing that someone was kicking Grimmjow's ass. Oh well, mostly to teen's disappointment the two arrankar were having an evenly matched duel and nether of them seemed to be giving in to the other. Seeing as there was nothing better to do Ichigo kept looking at the two brawling espada.

After watching how Grimmjow didn't get his ass kicked the boy began to feel tired. He looked around the room and admitted two options: first he could sleep on the bed where Grimmjow most likely sleeps, this option was thrown away immediately, and second he can sleep on the pillow mountain just like earlier today. Without further adieu Ichigo chose the latter and was fast asleep in his den.

**xxx**

When his fighting session with Nnoitra ended Grimmjow went back to his room tired like hell. He could swear he didn't have the energy to argue with his pet when he got back. However, much to the former espada's surprise, he found his berry sleeping soundly on the pillows. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at the cute sight in front of him. Ichigo was curled up in a ball, hugging a pink pillow and almost literally drooling on it.

Grimmjow went near Ichigo's den, bent down a little and kissed his precious jewel on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 3, how the hell did it ended being so long... Well hope you enjoyed it :D (I do wonder does anybody read authors notes?)


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up so early in the morning wasn't in Grimmjow's nature but, everyone has those days, when you open your eyes and simply can't go back to sleep. So just like that Grimmjow decided to have an early morning shower.

xxx

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw that his '_master_' is no where to be found, therefore he decided to take a nice long relaxing bath.

Being as sleepy as he was, the young shinigami went straight to the bathroom not noticing the sound of running water in it. The moment berry lifted his eyes he saw pure cerulean ones looking directly at him.

"You wanted to take a bath together?" amused espada said to him.

"N-NO, pervert!" Ichigo shouted as his face turned crimson red.

"Me, a pervert?" Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm not the one staring at a showering person?"

"I-It's an accident" the boy mumbled and became even redder if that was possible "I'm very sorry" he apologised and ran out of there.

xxx

For heaven knows, how long Ichigo sat in the corner as red as a tomato. His heart beating like crazy, leaving the poor berry in a state of confusion.

_"It's not a big deal"_ Ichigo calmed himself in his mind _"I only walked in on a showering man, not a woman, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

However Ichigo's frustration only went higher. He honestly felt like a school girl who saw her crush take of his shirt. He's a man for god's sake! Why is he feeling like this after seeing another man shower? _"Maybe I like him?"_ A thought popped in strawberry's head.

"NO. That's ridiculous!" Ichigo stated out loud blushing once again.

"What is?" A husky voice whispered into the boy's ear.

"Liking that bastard…" Ichigo blurred out without thinking when a sudden realization hit him.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Grimmjow smirked over his pet's little mistake.

"N-no, that's not what I meant, I-I mean there's no w-way I l-l-like you just because I reacted like this a-after…" Ichigo tried explaining but couldn't finish the sentence.

"After what?" Espada asked in a teasing tone.

"S-seeing you n-naked" Ichigo finished weekly and red with embarrassment.

"Then why don't we test it?"

"What?" Berry was surprised at the sudden suggestion "Test what?"

"Whether you like me or not." Grimmjow explained wit a devilish smile and leaned straight at Ichigo.

Berry's face covered itself with a nice shade of scarlet when Grimmjow kissed him.

"S-st-stop…" Ichigo tried to protest.

That's all blue haired devil needed. Using the opportunity his pet produced, Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Orangette gasped at the sensation but didn't do anything to stop it as he started felling week at his knees and his mind became blurry.

Grimmjow's tongue continued exploring the soft inside of Ichigo's mouth enjoying its taste.

Their passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes 'till the need for air showed its presence. Grimmjow broke the kiss leaving a bridge of saliva between them.

"So does this answer your questions?" The tyrant asked with a satisfied look on his face.

Ichigo kept silent. Right now he was having a mental battle inside his head.

xxx

Grimmjow saw how his pet's face went from shocked to confused, then after some more thinking it hid itself under the mask of denial. It was obvious that berry harboured some romantic feelings towards Grimmjow, it's only too early for him to accept them.

"Hey, precious, I think it's time for us to go for a walk." Grimmjow decided to break the silence.

"You what?" Ichigo finally broke out of his inner argument.

"A walk. Now get up. "Azure haired man said while holding a leash in his hand.

Strawberry shook his head in denial, there's no way he's going to let Grimmjow walk him tied to a leash. Or at least Ichigo thought he won't 'cause Grimmjow simply sonido'd in front of his pet and with a swift move added the leash to the collar.

"Great, now with this over, let's go." Ichigo's _'master'_ stated and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Next is Ichigo's joyous walk xD. Sorry for the mistake's. If you see some be sure to point them out to me. Oh and I know that there's a lot of mind jumps in the plot, but I just can't help it (slam), sorry if it bothered you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yahoo, chapter five is here, so enjoy ^^

* * *

Ichigo couldn't decide how he should walk while tied to a leash. At first he tried walking behind Grimmjow but then he thought that he looked like a cat forcefully thrown outside, and even though it was partially true berry didn't like it. Latter he dashed in front only to find out that walking first made him look like an over enthusiastic dog, that was no good ether. Finally Ichigo decided to walk near his pretend owner and despite his hatred towards Grimmjow this was the most normal way to walk at the moment.

After deciding how to continue his little trip around Las Noches, Ichigo started to feel curious about where were they going. For the last ten minutes or more Grimmjow was dragging him through hallways that looked pretty much the same, honestly the entire place was so white you could hardly tell the difference. How the hell are you supposed to find your way out without taking down the walls? Ichigo wandered the entire time and at last a door leading somewhere else was in front of them. Grimmjow pushed the door lightly and opened the entrance to the training grounds.

"So we're going to fight?" Ichigo asked hopingly.

"No." Blue haired Tyrone destroyed his hopes "We're just taking a short cut to yer vet."

Ichigo froze at the spot. "V-vet? Are you nuts?! Why would I need one?!" He started ranting.

"Easy there, berry." Grimmjow said mockingly "It's only a check-up I was asked to do for my cute pet while touring around Las Noches."

"Why the fuck do I need that, to hell with this!" Orange haired boy stated furiously.

"Hello there, Grimm-cat, havin' a fight with yer lil' pet?" Nnoitra appeared out of nowhere.

"Not really, spoon-head." Grimmjow insulted him back while holding Ichigo's mouth to keep him shut. "Berry here is just throwing a tantrum because he doesn't want to go to his vet."

"Hmm, to pinkie, huh?" Huge eye patch bastard wondered "I was just going there myself."

"Well then go later!" Grimmjow frowned "If ya go there now I'll have to wait for who knows how long 'till he won't be busy."

"Haa?" Nnoitra got indignant "Why should I care?"

"'cause this is urgent and you know how science freak hates delaying serious stuff." Grimmjow finished the conversation and dragged Ichigo away leaving Nnoitra to stand there like a dope.

* * *

Szayel's lab was enormous, all kinds of strange objects placed on tables across the hall. Millions of switches and mini-lamps on the walls, not to mention closets filled with lots of equipment.

"Yo, science freak, I brought him for that check-up." Grimmjow announced aloud.

"Great." Szayel looked at them "Place him on the table over there."

"Forget it!" Ichigo, who stayed quiet this entire time, stated irritated "I'm not some kind of animal to investigate."

"Unfortunately for you" Szayel said "It's not your place to decide."

"Then who's?" Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow "You can't mean him!?"

"Well… Yes him." Pink haired guy explained. "After all he is your rightful owner."

"Yeah, berry; now let's place you on the table." Grimmjow stated, lifting Ichigo onto the cold metal table and added "We should do something to keep him from moving."

"Certainly." Szayel agreed. "Here, put this on his wrists and ankles, it will prevent him from making unnecessary physical impulses."

Espada scientist gave Grimmjow some strange rubber bracelets and to Ichigo's surprise, those things really made it impossible to move.

"Perfect" Szayel stated "Now that this is over with let's move on to your examination."

Pink haired arrankar gathered some equipment and started checking Ichigo, while berry looked daggers at him truly wishing that he could kill with eyes only.

At last Szayel examined Ichigo's muscle system, then checked his reiatsu and did some other minor investigations. All this check-up took only a few minutes but still managed to put Ichigo into a foul mood.

"So, all's O.K.?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes." The scientist said "Everything I gave you should function normally, however I need to make some adjustments to the collar. It seems I only managed to suppress seventy percent of his reiatsu, would you mind waiting for five more minutes?"

"Nah, do yer stuff." Azure haired espada stated "Though I don't think it's possible to suppress all of his reiatsu."

"Yes, it appears so; therefore I'll leave him at ten percent only." Szayel bent to pick up some more tools.

"I won't allow this!" Ichigo who was following their conversation protested.

"No one's asking you, berry, thirty percent of your power is a hella lot destructive force, ya know?" Grimmjow stated in a sly tone.

"But I couldn't bring out any power just the other day, how is that destructive?" The boy insisted.

"That's because at that time the collar was functioning normally, however the force of your reiatsu managed to weaken it this much already in a short amount of time." Szayel explained and began adjusting the collar on Ichigo's neck.

Even though the teen kept fuming inside he decided to keep quiet, being noisy won't do him any good and besides, talking at the moment seemed dangerous since Szayel was doing something with a sharp electric object. Finally, when the damn scientist finished his work, Ichigo tried stating his anger out once again. Sadly when he opened his mouth the door slammed open and Nnoitra walked in.

"Hey, pinkie, missed me?" He hugged Szayel from behind.

"Why would I miss a brute like you?" Scientist asked averting his eyes.

"'Cause you luv me." Nnoitra smiled in his famous piano way and pulled Szayel into a passionate kiss.

"Mm…" The man moaned completely ignoring the guests in his lab.

"Um, Grimmjow" Ichigo said trying not to look at the scene occurring nearby "I thing we should go now."

"Yeah, you're right." Cerulean eyed Tyron chuckled "But you know, you could learn something from them."

"Huh?" Young shinigami was taken by surprise "Like what?"

"Being true to your own feelings." Grimmjow smiled mischievously.

"W-what?" Berry managed to mumble out before being dragged out of the lab.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank all those readers who actually bother to leave a review , It makes me very happy. **So I'm thinking of writing an alternative story about Szayel an Nnoitra, it would be an one-shot. Please tell me what you all think.** Well then till next time :*.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo… Where are we going now?" Ichigo asked finally getting over the vet incident.

"I'm thinking 'bout walking you around a little bit, before taking you back." Grimmjow answered and turned at the corner almost bumping into Ulquiorra. The guy looked at Grimm with his emotionless eyes and then caught a glimpse of Ichigo standing right beside the blue haired man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Leaf green eyed man asked in a monochrome voice.

"Well… It's kind of a long story…" Berry looked everywhere except Ulquiorra in the eye.

"Yeah, he's my pet." Grimmjow obliterated boy's already miserable attempt to avoid the topic "So hands off."

"Is that true, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Unfortunately," Ichigo frowned "Though I'm completely against it."

"I see." Raven haired man turned to Grimmjow "Do you mind me borrowing him for a while. I promise I'll return him."

"Huh?" both men were dumbstruck.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said!" Grimmjow interrupted Ulquiorra before he could repeat his statement. "What do you need him for?!"

"To talk." Emotion lacking man explained "So can I?"

"I don…."

"Please let me go." Grimmjow was interrupted by his lovely pet "I need some entertainment, its boring sitting alone in your room."

"We can find someone else…" He tried declining but Ichigo looked at him with puppy dog eyes (yes berry actually tried it) and Grimm melted at the sight "Fine, go."

"Thanks" the teen said smiling at his success "We'll be going now."

Ulquiorra nodded and showed Ichigo to follow him.

* * *

xxx

When they arrived at Ulquiorra's room Ichigo saw an equally white and large room as Grimmjow's, only the furniture was different. There was a one person size bed at the corner and a half oval table near the window with two chairs at its sides.

"You can sit over there." Ulquiorra pointed at one of the chairs "And just so you know, I'm not going to help you get out of here."

"I didn't even think about it." Ichigo said, cursing his luck in his mind "So what do you want to talk about?"

"A lot of things." Green eyed man took a seat opposite to his "For starters, how did you end up here?"

"That's an unfortunate accident…" Orange boy sighed "I was at this place's called 'Urahara shoten' basement and my mod soul accidentally pushed me into a portal leading here…"

"I see, and then in some unknown way you ended up becoming his pet?" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed once again.

"Hm, so how long have you been here?"

"Heck if I know! Two days, maybe." Teen answered getting irritated.

"It appears this topic puts you into an emotional whirlwind, so I'll ask something else. What does Inoue Orihime like?" Raven haired espada asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ichigo was stunned "Why ask about Inoue?"

"No reason at all." Ulquiorra's tone changed slightly.

"It looks like you're not so good at lying" boy chuckled "But okay, I'll answer you. I think she likes stuffed animals and sweets."

"Um… What were her feelings about people here after you rescued her?"

"Feelings? Well… Inoue's very kind so she doesn't hate you." Ichigo couldn't believe the questions he was getting.

"I see. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"N-no, I guess." An idea popped into teen's head "Could it be that you like her?"

"…" A barely visible blush appeared on Ulquiorra's face "I do not know."

"How can you not know whether you like her or not?"

"Well I don't understand it either" Grassy eyes trembled nervously "It's just that when I think of her something inside me begins raising."

"Man, you definitely like her." Ichigo smiled understandingly.

"So this is what you humans call_ 'like'_?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I suppose so" Berry frowned "I'm not exactly an expert in these kind of things."

"It doesn't matter, you still know more than me, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do you feel about Grimmjow?"

"G-G-Grimmjow?!" Ichigo's face turned red "Why ask that? It has nothing to do with this."

"Why?" Ulquiorra found Ichigo's behaviour strange "Because you seem to act differently around him."

"…" Berry averted his eyes. What's with these abnormal questions? He asked himself and just when he figured how to change the topic Ulquiorra's room's doors were slammed open.

"How much fucking long do you intend to keep my pet with you?!" An agitated Grimmjow entered the room "I'm taking him now, I don't want him getting attached to you before he gets attached to me." Azure haired man lifted Ichigo into his arms and went out of the room.

"Let's talk some other time." Ulquiorra said from the back "If he lets you of course."

* * *

xxx

In no time at all Ichigo was brought back to Grimmjow's room. His so called mater placed him onto his pillow mountain and sat in front of him on his own bed. Grimmjow started looking his berry up and down, cold cerulean eyes detecting every single trifle on the boy. Ichigo began squirming, it was strange being examined like this and the fact those sky blue eyes sent shivers all over him didn't help in the least.

"W-what?" berry asked.

"Oh, nothing" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Then stop staring at me like that!"

"Why?" Azure devil smirked.

"B-because it's uncomfortable" Ichigo blushed lightly "Now stop it!"

"I'll do it if you kiss me."

"Huh?" Teen's cheeks dyed themselves in crimson "W-why would I do that?!"

"Relax." Grimmjow smirked even wider "I was joking, I'm going to have another sparing session with Nnoitra so eat and go to sleep without me, and it's getting late."

"E-eat?" Ichigo wanted to know just what the hell Grimmjow meant with that, but then he caught a glimpse of two bright coloured bowls he was introduced to not so long ago "Y-you don't mean from there?!"

"Well duh" a spark of amusement showed itself in the blue terrorist's eyes "You are a pet and pets should eat from their food bowls."

Ichigo's gaze darkened in animosity. He couldn't picture himself eating or drinking from there, it was unacceptable.

"Forget it" he hissed.

"Suit yourself" Grimmjow smiled deviously "you'll get hungry sooner or latter."

Berry's eyes widened, he couldn't deny the truth behind his master's words. Still, he refused to accept it and turned away from Grimmjow in irritation.

"So be it" Ichigo heard a chuckle from behind and the sound of door closing.

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone, chapter 6 finally finished ;D I think that Ulqui and Ichi are going to become something similar to friends in the future chapters, after all they seem to have a lot to talk about :) Thanks for all of you who reviewed my story, love you all ;** So 'till next time ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi there everyone :D Good to see you all again, so please enjoy reading this chapter ;DD

* * *

"Aamhm…" Ichigo woke up with a yawn. He couldn't remember when was it that he went to sleep, but now that he's woken up – he was starving. However, the idea of eating from those things was more than enough to convince him that he's not hungry at all. So orange haired boy looked around the room to see what kind of wonderful surprises were greeting him this apparent morning.

All corners seemed perfectly clear so, the only spot left was the double sized bed in the center. And there he was, his now supposed master, lying in his sheets, looking completely defenseless.

Who was berry to pass on an opportunity like this? It was the perfect chance to get back at Grimmjow even a little bit, even if it is just a simple prank….

A rear smile crept on Ichigo's face, one that rivaled the madness of his now sealed inner hollow. He stood up as quietly as possible and went into the bathroom. After putting some effort into it he managed to find a bucket which he filled with cold water. Then teen walked towards his sleeping tormentor and with no hesitation what so ever poured the entire continents of the bucket on him.

"GAH!" A shout of surprise escaped from now widely awake Grimmjow's mouth.

"Pfff!" He looked to his side and saw Ichigo curled up into a ball, trying to catch his breath while still laughing too hard to manage breathing.

"So you find this funny?" Azure haired man asked his cutie.

"I didn't think I will, but… but… It's just hilarious!" Ichigo said while still trying to calm his outburst of laughter.

"Soaking me wet is hilarious, huh?" Grimmjow raised his voice being angrier at himself than Ichigo for falling for a trick like this.

"Y-yes." Ichigo finally succeeded in calming down "It's priceless."

"I hope you're not thinking that you'll get away with this so easily." Grimmjow dragged berry into bed and locked his hands "Hm?"

"L-let me go!" Ichigo wasn't too happy with his current position "It's only a harmless prank."

"Oh?" Grimmjow chuckled "Then you shouldn't mind some revenge for this_ harmless_ prank."

"W-what are you doing?" Berry asked when he felt a hand under his clothes.

"Getting my revenge." Cerulean eyed terrorist stated and pinched one of Ichigo's nipples.

"Ugh!" Teen blushed "P-pervert!"

"Well, I won't deny it" Grimmjow grinned deviously "But I wouldn't call this kind of teasing perversion, it's not even close to my level."

"Huh?" Now berry's shirt was lifted to show his bare chest "What are you d-doing now?"

"You'll see." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's chest while his free hand played with the boy's nipples.

"Mmh…" Ichigo muffed his voice when his master bit on one of his already hardened nipples.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Azure man teased his pet as he continued tickling his jewel's chest with his tongue.

"W-who would?" Ichigo felt his body heating up but there was no way in hell he'd admit that he likes it.

"Right…" Grimmjow chuckled "I think your body thinks other vice."

"Aaah!" A moan found his way through Ichigo's lips.

"See?"

"…" Berry's face was crimson red, he burned with embarrassment. Grimmjow used this moment of confusion and sealed his lips upon Ichigo's. This time he didn't use his tongue, just licked his sweetie's soft skin and moved away.

"I think that's enough for now." No matter how much he wanted to jump his strawberry even further, being too pushy might not be to his advantage.

"A-about time y-you, IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled out still blushing like crazy "Just what do you mean for now?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out." Blue haired terrorist smiled and walked to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Huh?" Berry blinked in confusion, somewhere deep down yearning to be touched more.

Meanwhile in Urahara's shop:

"Ara ara" A man with green striped hat and a fan sighed "It's been almost three days and I still can't find Kurosaki-kun's spiritual pressure in Hueco Mundo."

"D-does this mean that something bad might have happened to him?" Warm orange haired girl asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Well we can't be too sure, but I think that he has only fallen to the deeper parts of Hueco Mundo and my not yet fixed devices are unable to locate him" shop owner answered "and besides Kurosaki-kun should be able to take care of himself right, Inoue-chan?"

"Yes, let's hope so." Girl agreed, making a hopeful smile.

"Urahara-san, how much longer do you intend to search for him in such manner?" A boy with glasses asked.

"I'm planning to scan Hueco Mundo for Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu for seven days more" The man said while hiding half of his face under the fan "And if that proves useless I'm afraid I'll have to ask somebody to go there in person."

Back in Las Noches:

Ichigo was still lying on his master's bed. He was furious or at least pretended to be, 'cause for some unknown reason he couldn't get angry at Grimmjow for something like this. Boy had no problems getting agitated over the food bowl or the leash, but when it came to Grimmjow touching him all hatred would suddenly disappear almost as if he… liked it. And so, there he was, staring at the ceiling lost in thought, ignoring his stomach's growling.

The bathroom's door opened and Grimmjow walked out all dressed up and tidy. He was pleased to see that his pet is still on his bed and didn't jump from it immediately after he went to shower. His precious berry was ignoring him completely, lost in a daze exploring the ceiling when suddenly his stomach growled.

"You're finally hungry, huh?" Azure haired man grinned "You ought to eat something."

"No, thank you." Ichigo stated almost pouting.

"I don't want you starving to death." Grimmjow picked the bowl with food "Here, take a bite."

"No." Berry shook his head,

"You need it." Blue espada took some of the food into his hand and moved it towards Ichigo's mouth "Eat it."

"No." Orange haired boy refused again.

"Then do you want me feeding you mouth to mouth?" Grimmjow smirked deviously.

"N-no!" Ichigo blushed strongly "Fine, I'll eat it."

Berry carefully took the piece Grimmjow was holding into his mouth and started chewing it. Mostly to Ichigo's surprise the food was very good, you couldn't say anything bad about it, well except the thing he was eating it from. He was forced to finish all of the food in the bowl by Grimmjow, however that wasn't too hard considering berry was starving anyways.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Cerulean eyed man said.

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo frowned "Are you going anywhere today?"

"I don't know yet" Grimmjow scratched his head "I might go to Menos forest with Nnoitra to beat some gillians."

"I see, then can I go talk with Ulquiorra again when you leave?" Strawberry asked.

"No." His master stated stiffly "You won't go to him."

"Come on" Ichigo pleaded "I want to talk with him some more, there are loads of things to discuss with him, and besides it gets boring left alone."

"I said you can't go to him." Grimmjow didn't budge a bit "But I haven't said anything about him coming here."

"So I can talk to him again?" Berry asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, but only when I'm out." Azure terrorist stated to his lovely possession "But honestly, why talk with that emo clown?"

"Well he's better than that pink science geek or the spoon brute you spar with." Ichigo answered frankly "And besides, we have things to talk about."

"Ah! Fine" Grimmjow got slightly annoyed "I won't try to pick someone else to keep you company anymore."

"That would be great" teen grinned "But how am I supposed to find him when you forbid me to go out of your room?"

"Ha, nice try, berry" Bluenette saw right through Ichigo's attempt to get more freedom "I'll get him for you on my way to meet Nnoitra."

"Failed, huh?" Berry sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetie" Grimmjow smirked "I'll let you go outside this room by yourself when the time is right."

"Really?" Ichigo lifted hid eyes at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, but not now it's still too early," He turned to the door "I'll go get Ulquiorra for you now."

"Wait" Berry stopped Grimmjow as he was about to leave the room and did something completely unexpected. He ran to the azure man stood up on his tiptoes and kissed his _master_ on the cheek "Tanks…"

"You're welcome." Grimmjow managed to mumble back, smiled and went out feeling delighted at his lovely pet's surprising act.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now, sweeties. Hope you liked it ;*


	8. Chapter 8

"Agh! I'm such an idiot!" Ichigo was hitting his face with a pillow "Why did I do that?! It's almost like a wife kissing her husband goodbye saying 'have a safe trip', damn it!"

While ranting and raving Ichigo failed to notice a knock on the door so Ulquiorra simply let himself in.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki." Raven haired man said "Having love troubles?"

"N-no" Berry pulled himself together "Just having a mental breakdown, come, sit down."

"I see" Ulquiorra sat besides the orange head "So what should we discuss about this time?"

"Hm" Ichigo frowned "I really don't know."

"Well I'm quite interested in humans so, we can talk about them."

"To be more precise you're interested in a particular human girl" Ichigo grinned "And want to find out more about her…"

"That's playing dirty, Kurosaki." Jade eyes looked straight at Ichigo "You didn't think that I haven't noticed you drooling over a certain blue haired individual, now did you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Berry played dumb.

"Oh please" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes "And that mental breakdown definitely wasn't because of him…"

"Oh my… Seriously - sarcasm?" Ichigo whinnied "Haven't seen one so obvious in a while."

"Well at least I got my point across" Raven head stated "Now lets talk about something more serious instead of quarreling."

"Agreed" Dark milk chocolate eyed boy nodded "What would you like to know?"

"I'm having trouble understanding this _'like'_ thing so can you help me with it?"

"Look" Ichigo frowned "I already told you that I'm not good with these kind of things…"

"I noticed." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly "What I want to know is how you get close to the person you like when your insides are in that sate?"

"Ask that from the start!" Ichigo said angrily "I thought you were asking about the feeling itself again."

"Why would I ask something I already know?" Ulquiorra asked "After all the problem is getting in contact with the person."

"It's not that hard, you just go and talk to her…" Then berry realized Ulquiorra's position "However in your situation it's going to be rather difficult to do…"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well sorry" Ichigo pointed to the chain on his leg "As you can see I'm not much of a help since I'm trapped in Hueco Mundo as Grimmjow's pet and all…"

"True." Ulquiorra nodded "But you can still help me with ideas."

"Pont taken" Berry sighed " So lets look over the possibilities of you going to the living world and talking to Inoue without frightening her or getting attacked by the shinigami."

"There are none, probably…"

"Frankly speaking, yes." Ichigo agreed "Then the only way for you to meet is if she comes here… Well that's almost impossible as well…"

"Right…" Disappointment showed on raven haired man's face.

"Don't get too upset" Ichigo tried comforting him "I'm sure we'll find a way."

"I got it!" Ulquiora said "What if I get her as a pet just like Grimmjow did to you?"

"Are you an idiot?!" Ichigo smacked him on the head "That won't work at all!"

"Well it seems to work perfectly in your case" Ulquiorra pointed out "You even kiss him goodbye"

"This and that are two completely different things!" Berry blushed "It definitely won't work on Inoue; she's not me after all!"

"Oh, so you agree that it works on you?" Green eyed espada chuckled "But I understand – it won't work on her."

"Yes! I mean no!" Ichigo got confused "I don't like being his pet, darn it!"

"I'm not saying that you like the pet thing" Ulquiorra said "What I meant is that you like him and that this method helped you get together."

"What?" Ichigo's face became bright red "It's not true…"

"Really?" Raven haired man asked "And I suppose your heart doesn't race every moment you see him?"

"…" Ichigo didn't want to answer the question.

"And you don't get angry when he touches you; in fact you even like it" Ulquiorra continued "Am I correct?"

"…" Berry still refused to admit the truth the man in front of him stated.

"You actually want him to touch you more, isn't that so?" Jade colored eyes looked Ichigo into the eye "Admit it, Kurosaki, you like him."

"Fine" Berry mumbled.

"What is?" Ulquiorra asked provokingly.

"I LIKE THE BASTARD NAMED GRIMMJOW JAGGERJAQUESS!" Ichigo yelled out embarrassed as hell.

"Well isn't that nice to hear?" A familiar voice came from the door.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked in that direction, eyes widening from surprise and face burning red.

Grimmjow was standing right there, looking amused at the sudden statement his pet made. He showed Ulquiorra that he's back and it's time for him to leave.

"Bye, Kurosaki, until next time." Raven head said while going out.

"Well then" Grimmjow closed the door "Would you mind repeating what you said just a while ago?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Ichigo pretended to know nothing.

"Oh you know" Cerulean eyes stared lustfully "Something similar to 'I like Grimmjow Jaggerjaquess'"

"If you already heard it why should I have to repeat it?" Berry pouted.

"Well ain't that nice?" Grimmjow moved closer to his lovely pet.

"What is?" Ichigo mumbled as Grimmjow was already in front of him, putting him into a similar position he was in this morning.

"That our feelings are mutual" Azure haired terrorist stated and pulled berry into a passionate kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone ;D I'd like to thank all the readers who read this story and especially the ones that leave reviews, so thank you very much :* And now enjoy the story:)

* * *

"Mghm…" Ichigo was squirming in Grimmjow's arms "S-s-st…"

His attempts to get away were futile though, because Grimmjow had no intention of letting his little pet go. Azure haired man was exploring the inside cavern of berry's mouth, entwining his pet's tongue with his own, leaving no room for breathing. He slipped his hand under berry's clothes and started moving it on the well built torso that his lovely pet had. Soon enough the hand moved down, dangerously near the lover parts of teen's body, fingers slowly slipping under the fabric of berry's pants. This caused Ichigo to snap. He freed himself from the dizziness that was clouding his mind and kicked Grimmjow straight in the stomach.

"I told you to stop, idiot!" Berry said somewhat angrily when the impact made Grimmjow release his captives mouth,

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?" Blue terrorist snapped back at angry Ichigo.

"Because you didn't stop when asked, dumb ass!"

"When the hell did you say that?!" Cerulean eyes sparkled "All I remember is gasping and purring into the kiss."

"W-what?!" Ichigo blushed "I did not purr!"

"Right…" Grimmjow chuckled "And you didn't shiver in excitement when my hand touched your torso…"

"I…" Berry's face turned crimson red "…did?"

"Well, yeah" Grimmjow snickered, seeing how his pet didn't notice his own actions "Only when my hand went lower you snapped and kicked me for no reason."

"That's because you went too far!" Ichigo pulled himself together again "I don't want to…..yet…"

"Hm?" former sexta espada grinned deviously "You don't want what yet?"

"Y-you know…." Berry looked away with his cheeks heating up once again.

"I won't know unless you say it." Cobalt terrorist whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"That…" Orangette mumbled "I don't want to do that yet…"

"So, you're against becoming completely my just yet?" Grimmjow asked huskily "But then everything else is okay, right?"

"…" Ichigo nodded "well, at least most of it…"

"Then just tell me when I go too far." Azure haired man smiled lustfully and began to play with berry's body. He licked the young shinigami's neck, slowly going from the ear to a sexily revealed collarbone. Indigo eyes looked up only to give a warning about what he's thinking to do now. When he didn't get any objections from his precious pet, Grimmjow bit lightly on the deliciously looking collarbone.

"Mmm…" A muffed moan escaped through Ichigo's lips when his master accidentally grazed his skin and began licking that spot in a ticklish manner.

This kind of play continued for quite some time, until berry felt Grimmjow's arms go too far.

"E-enough, s-stop" Ichigo gasped out.

"Said something" Grimmjow asked huskily "Was it more?"

"No, idiot," Berry blushed "I said stop already."

"Okay, okay I get it" Blue predator gave his pet a light kiss "Why don't we go for a walk to clear our heads?"

"Y-yeah" Ichigo agreed "But can we leave the leash behind?"

"Not yet, cutie" Grimmjow grinned "You've only been her for five days, so I don't think you wont get lost without it."

"Fine" berry pouted while his master added the leash to the collar.

"There you go" Grimm barely kept himself from laughing at the face his pet was making "Now let's go."

They went through numerous hallways. All of them looked exactly the same as the last time berry saw them – white and no different from any other hallway in Las Noches. It was true that Ichigo thought it to be a mystery how Grimmjow found his way around the place and only now teen appreciated the leash he was tied to. If this thin blue leather leash wouldn't drag him through this maze like place, the hell knows where berry would have wondered to.

"Say," Ichigo asked curiously "where are we going?"

"Outside" Grimmjow pointed to the door in front of them.

The moment they went out the scenery of the training ground laid itself in front of berry. Two figures were standing in the middle of it. One was ridiculously tall with clothes that made him look like a spoon and the other had vivid pink hair.

"Oh boy," Ichigo rolled hid eyes "Spoon-head and his flower of science…"

"Not bad" Grimmjow giggled next to him "the comment 'bout nerdy was a good one."

"Yo, kitty pair," Nnoitra waved wearing a shit eating grin on his face "wanna spar?"

"I'd love to, spoon-head," Grimmjow replied "but berry here might be against it since he won't have much to do."

"Ignore what he said just now" Ichigo denied his _master's_ statement "He accepts the challenge."

"Great, come over here." Huge man showed a tree in the center of the training ground territory.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow asked while walking to the suggested location.

"Yeah," Ichigo gave him a smile "Beat him for that 'kitty pair' comment."

"Got it" Azure haired man grinned back "Just sit and enjoy the show."

* * *

An intense fight began. Swords clashing without stop, ceros firing from every angle, you could barely follow the two sparing men with your eyes, though you could easily hear the names they were calling each other.

"So, which one of them do you think will win?" Szayel asked Ichigo out of the blue.

"Huh?" Berry was surprised, he didn't think the pink man would even consider starting a conversation with him; it was rather strange "I don't know, they seem even at the moment."

"True," Szayel fixed his glasses, which were falling down his nose "Then whom do you wan't to win?"

"Grimmjow," teen answered with a straight face "definitely Grimmjow."

"I'm surprised you say that" pink head kept looking at the fighting men "After all, he's the one that put you into this pet position."

"Aha…ha…ha…" Berry laughed nervously "that is true, but I still want him to win and besides, I already got back at him a little bit for this pet thing."

"Is that so?" Szayel smiled "Then let's give them some motivation."

"What kind of motivation?" Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey! Nnoi, Grimmjow, the one who wins gets a kiss from one of us as a congratulations gift!" Without any explanation Szayel shouted to the sparing men "This kind."

"W-what?!" berry blushed "Why did you do that?!"

"As I already explained" Pink scientist sat down "this is motivation."

"And that's why I'm asking why would they need one?" Ichigo sighed "You could've at least chosen something else…"

"This was the best one available" Szayel fiddled with his hair "And besides what's done that's done so deal with it."

"Pf, whatever…" Berry accepted the conditions seeing how it was pointless talking to a self obsessed freak and continued watching the fight.

The fight took a fair amount of time; both fighters didn't budge to the others attacks in the least. They kept clashing their swords without stop and finally, in the end, the winner was decided.

"So?" Grimmjow grinned at his pet "Where's my kiss?"

"…" Ichigo blushed and froze at the spot he was standing, who would've known that it's going to be so damn embarrassing! "O-only on the cheek, okay?"

"Don't think so" His master leaned in and kissed berry right on the lips "kisses on the cheek are for losers, see?" Azure man pointed at Szayel and Nnoitra.

During that moment pink man was kissing Nnoitra's cheek. Honestly speaking the whole picture looked hilarious – Nnoitra was so huge that Szayel couldn't reach his cheek even on his tiptoes, therefore he had to bend his lover just enough to reach. Ichigo had to put in quite some effort not to start laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking" his master chuckled "Lets go."

Berry thought that they were going back to Grimmjow's room but instead he was brought to a high place which appeared to be some kind of roof top. His azure haired master sat on the edge of it and showed him to sit down next to him.

It was gorgeous! The usually dull sight of Hueco Mundo looked beautiful from up here. The desert sand glittered like silver and the black sky only made it brighter.

"Unbelievable…" Ichigo said admiring the scenery.

"You like it?" Grimmjow smiled "This is my favorite place."

"Who knew you had something like that…" Berry rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. He was tired and the exhaustion seem to kick in on him right this instant. He felt his eyelids closing down but didn't bother to stop them and fell asleep.

"How come you're the one to fall asleep when I was the one fighting?" Grimmjow chuckled. He picked up his lovely pet up and sonido'd back to his room. "Well he did say everything else is okay…" Azure man said to himself and laid Ichigo onto his bed. Then he took his clothes off and laid down near his pet, took him into his arms and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The ending for this chapter is horrible, I know T_T ... sorry... Anyway 'till next time :D love you all ;***


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, sweeties! I'd like to thank all of you readers and especially the reviewing ones ;* Also a special thanks to that guest who left a review, It made me laugh :D, loved it xD. Okay now enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Ichigo got used to his pet position in a way, though he had yet to get used to Grimmjow's sexual harassment and pampering, heck he didn't think that's going to happen any time soon. It wasn't a thing you can accustom to easily and the constant comments did not help at all.

During his walks around Las Noches berry learned that there was quite the number of survivors from the winter war. Only among espada, the strongest ones, there was primera, tercera, quarto, quinto, sexta and octavo left, a lot of them if you asked the teen. Ichigo had the pleasure of meeting every single one of them even if it was only for a moment.

Primera's name was Stark; he had a little blonde girl following him everywhere named Lynette. The guy himself was sleeping most of the time and was rather lazy in Ichigo's point of view.

Tercera was a blond, green eyed, tan skinned woman named Halibel. Grimmjow told him that she's not very friendly so berry has kept his distance.

Quarto was Ulquiorra; he was the guy that annoyed Ichigo in the past the most. Who would have known they would end up a really great friends.

Quinto was a huge spoon bastard with an eye patch on his left eye named Nnoitra. Man did berry hate his guts or what? The guy was beyond irritating! He would always drop comments to him or Grimm, or both of them as if he was any better even though he was the one looking hilarious as hell with his pink head lover. This brings us to the last remaining espada octavo Szayel, a man with pink hair that reach his shoulders and glasses that were actually the remains of his hollow mask. These two were the clown couple that everyone around them had to keep their laughter down when they were together. Though it wasn't because of the way they acted, rather of the way they looked and their completely different personalities that for some unknown reason were in absolute harmony.

The number system among espada had no meaning now 'cause some of them had gotten tremendously stronger and now overpower their former superiors. However, they are still the strongest beings in this hollow kingdom.

Ichigo had been wondering how strong Grimmjow had gotten since their fight, but when he asked him the bastard demanded a kiss for information. Berry got embarrassed, smacked him on the head and ran away. Then, seeing how asking Grimmjow was a waste of time, he went to ask Ulquiorra. The green eyed man only shook his head and told berry not to worry about meaningless stuff, so he had to cease his curiosity.

And now, Ichigo was outside, in the training grounds, like recently the past few days. His master was sitting to his left and Ulqui was only a little farther from him to the right, also behind the tree they were sitting near were Nnoitra and Szayel, cuddling with each other.

Even though berry found it strange to be sitting together like this, chatting with each other, it was exactly what they were doing. Of course there were the constant assaults on him that Grimmjow attempted but other than that it was a rather normal conversation.

"Say, pet-kun, why is it that you avoid Grimm cat touching you outside?" Szayel asked from behind the tree. Those two obviously decided to tease him and Grimmjow.

"'Cause he'll definitely do something I'd rather he didn't." Ichigo kept calm, there's just no way in hell he'll give in to these clowns provocation.

"Hm? Is that so?" Pink head lost all interest in his plan. Grimmjow though used this opportunity to get orangette from behind. He tightly embraced his pet and refused to let go.

"Grimm, let me go…" Berry pleaded.

"Why?" Azure head refused to listen "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I-I know, but" Ichigo whined "but its embarrassing…"

"This is?" Grimmjow chuckled and whispered something only berry could hear "Don't you think that blow job you gave me should be a lot more embarrassing?"

"…S-stupid!" Ichigo blushed "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Really?" Blue terrorist smiled deviously "Then you won't believe what I'll do next…"

"Wha-…" Teen couldn't finish his sentence as his master pulled him into a passionate kiss that blew his mind away.

When Ichigo snapped out of his daze he saw Ulquiorra staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Blow job?" he asked "Seriously…"

"It's n-not what you're thinking…" Berry denied the obvious truth, how could he forget that Ulqui possessed those bat-like ears… "It's…"

"Exactly what you were thinking." Grimmjow interrupted with a wide smirk "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really" Jade eyes looked away "I just thought that my friend wasn't the type to do something like that…"

"Guess you don't know him that well" Bluenette looked lustfully at his pet "Berry's quite the slut actually…"

"Is that true, Kurosaki?" Raven haired man begged for denial.

"What?! It's not!" Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow away while trying to clear his name as much as it was possible "I would never…"

"Sure you would" his master chuckled "Here, I'll give a demonstration." With that said Grimmjow licked berry's neck in a smooth ticklish manner.

"Ah…" Ichigo gasped at the sudden sensation.

"See?" Cerulean eyes sparkled in amusement "And I didn't do much."

"Kurosaki…" Faked disappointment was heard in Ulquiorra's voice, he has long since accepted the fact that his friend was week against Grimmjow.

"You know that it's his entire fault" Ichigo pointed at the blue male "I just can't help it…"

"Can't help what?" The said male whispered from behind "This?" He stroked his finger down berry's back "Or this?" He pulled his lovely pet into another heat full kiss.

"A-all of it" teen blushed, tying to catch his breath "and it's all your fault…"

"Ichigo?" A painfully familiar voice reached berry's ears "What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: That is all for now, fellows. Hope it was good. I'll stop here because I feel like it (*evil laugh*), so see ya'all soon :D


	11. Chapter 11

Renji and Rukia were staring at Ichigo with surprise. Their friend who was supposed to be missing in Hueco Mundo was not only safe and sound, but also, apparently, enjoying himself in the embrace of a constant male resident of Las Noches, one of the espada – Grimmjow Jaggejaquess.

"So, um, what are you doing?" the one to snap out of shock was Rukia.

"Well, that's…" Ichigo couldn't comprehend the situation that was occurring, his eyes were jumping from Rukia to the petrified Renji who's face was stuck on a 'the shit just happened' mimic. Honestly, berry had no idea what to say at the moment…

"We're enjoying a nice day outside" luckily Grimmjow came to his rescue "and simply decided to taste each other a bit." Or so he thought…

"Ichigo, what's going on here?" Raven haired girl ignored the bluenette and repeated her question.

"As you can see" Ichigo started explaining "I kind of ended up becoming friendly with some of the residents of Hueco Mundo…"

"Right," Rukia didn't seem very convinced with the pathetic excuse berry gave her "so then please explain that collar on your neck."

"This is…" Orange head gulped, how can he possibly say that he ended up as Grimm's pet?! "Um…"

"To conceal his reiatsu from unnecessary hollow attention" Ulquiorra produced an answer Ichigo had trouble making.

"I see," Shinigami woman continued her interrogation "but why would he need one?"

This was something berry couldn't answer. He didn't want his friends knowing that he is now a mere pet and is getting used to it. Something like this was just too much! However Nnoitra had no intention of keeping shut. He grinned deviously and… And the instant he opened his mouth Ichigo successfully threw a rock straight in the middle of his fore head.

"Don't even think about it!" Berry threatened the huge man and went back to sit where he was sitting.

"I don't think you're doing a great job concealing it…" Szayel rolled hid eyes and pointed Ichigo behind the back "Take a look at where you're sitting."

Immense giggling was heard behind the boy. Poor berry got so used to sitting on Grimmjow's lap that he started doing it uncautiously.

"Shit…" teen's eyes widened, he could not make a bigger mistake than the one he made now. He literally showed his friends that his relationship with Grimmjow was special.

"Why don't you just say it?" Blue terrorist ceased his laughter but was still grinning widely "Or do you want me to help you?"

"No." Berry said bluntly "Don't even think about it."

"How mean," Grimm hugged his lovely pet "and I really wanted to help…"

"You…" Ichigo blushed lightly "are definitely doing this on purpose…"

"Ichigo," Renji finally pulled himself together "are you dating him or something?"

"Yes, in the matter of fact he belongs to me" Grimmjow answered that "so hands off!"

"I see," Red head looked at berry with confusion "you seem to be fine with this…"

"I totally agree" Rukia grinned "Ichigo is in a difficult situation so, as Urahara instructed, if the situation is out of our hands, and it clearly is, return and report to him."

"Right," Renji nodded, going according to Rukia's plan without realization "Bur what we are going to say to Captain – commander?"

"We'll decide that when we get back" she looked at Ichigo, smiling as a child on Christmas morning "Well then, goodbye."

"Wait…" Berry tried stopping them but was too late. Just what is Rukia planning?

"It wasn't so bad, now was it?" Grimmjow chuckled "They took it pretty well if you ask me."

"Well it's no thanks to you!" Ichigo pouted.

"Its okay, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra calmed him down "It can't be that bad…"

"Yeah" Berry nodded "Let's hope you're right…"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi people :D Sorry for the long wait -_-' well then enjoy the story and thank you for all those wonderful reviews, love them ;*

* * *

A month has passed since the visit of Ichigo's shinigami friends. Berry got used to his pet position, he even manages to reach Ulquiorra's room all by himself without getting lost when he wants to talk (yes Grimm does let him wonder around alone for a little bit now). He began feeling comfy while sleeping in the same bed as Grimmjow, but when his owner gets a bit overexcited, he tends to sleep on his fluffy pillow mountain. And now the boy was happily wondering in dreamland not aware of what was going on outside.

"I am telling you I can not show you where their room is." Ulquiorra said bluntly "they're asleep."

"No biggie," A woman with a chest bigger than Inoue Orihime's said "Ichigo will understand."

"Yeah," Renji agreed with the woman "we all know Ichigo's not exactly what you'd call a morning person but he won't be that angry at waking up now."

"I know Kurosaki won't be hard to deal with" Ulqui frowned "But I said **they're** sleeping and Grimmjow won't be too happy about waking him up…"

"Well," A man with green - striped hat pointed out "We have Kurosaki-kun for that."

"Precisely" Rukia nodded "Ichigo won't let him hurt us, so lead the way."

"Fine," Raven head sighed "I guess I have no choice."

XXX some time latter XXX

Grimmjow and his lovely pet were sleeping peacefully when suddenly the door slapped open and a loud female voice shouted:

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

Azure head woke up immediately at the presence of an intruder, not too pleased with being woken up so early he growled and was ready to murder those noisy flies but his sweetie stopped him.

"Grimm, I know what you are thinking" Ichigo said sleepily "And I completely agree with you, but…"

"Then let me go!" Cerulean eyes were shooting daggers at the five intruders. "They must feel the consequences!"

"I didn't finish," Berry held onto his master's arm to keep him from attacking "They're my friend and I don't want anything bad happening to them, okay?"

"Ahr… Fine," Grimm agreed and calmed down but decided to kill every single one of them if they tried anything funny.

"So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked his friends that followed Ulquiorra's advice to keep quiet until berry dealt with his master.

"I'll explain!" Rukia said and pulled out her sketch board "Look here…"

"No, thank you." Berry went ahead and stopped her "Your terrible drawing will only make me confused, Urahara-san, could you please explain everything."

"Certainly," The man with the green-striped hat flapped his fan "Let's begin from when Abarai-san and Kuchiki-kun came back…"

_Flashback_

"So, how did it go?" Urahara asked the two shinigami that just returned from Hueco Mundo "Did you find Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes," Beamingly happy Rukia answered "But we didn't bring him back."

"Hm? And why's that?" The shop owner asked curiously "Was there any trouble?"

"You could say so…" Renji sighed "But I think Rukia will be better at explaining…"

"Then please do, Kuchiki-san."

"You see, you see…" Raven haired girl barely kept her excitement down "When we finally found Ichigo, he was kissing with the person he's totally in love with but still doesn't understand or accept it completely. Of course we were shocked at first that he became so friendly with the arrankar but then I pulled myself together and asked what was going on. After some questioning I came to a conclusion that he was in no condition to be brought back and then we left."

"I see, I see" Urahara grinned behind his fan "Am I correct to assume that the person Kurosaki-kun was kissing is Grimmjow Jaggerjaquess?"

"Yes…" Renji said confused at Urahara's calm reaction "And you're okay with it?!"

"Why shouldn't I, everybody has a right to love anyone they like." Blonde smiled "More importantly, do you know what you'll say to Captain – commander?"

"No," both shinigami sighed "We have no idea…"

"Wonderful!" Urahara clapped his hands "I have just the right plan for it, let's go to Soul society."

After reaching Soul society Urahara waited until Rukia reported everything she saw in Hueco Mundo before explaining his plan.

"As you can see we're in a rather unique situation from what Kuchiki-kun reported" He took the opportunity while everybody was standing stunned "So I'd like to get your permission to introduce you to an interesting suggestion."

"Yes, Urahara Kisuke," Captain – commander nodded "You have my permission to talk."

"Wonderful, then here it is" Mischievous shop owner slapped his fan "Why don't we form an alliance with Hueco Mundo using Kurosaki-kun as bargain?"

"What?!" Rukia and Renji were shocked by the sudden deal Urahara presented.

"You can't use Ichigo-kun for something like that; he's from the human world!" A man with long white hair said, undoubtedly disagreeing with the idea.

"Yes, he is indeed from the world of the living" Urahara nodded but then pointed out a fact that most of them had forgotten due to relief that Ichigo has been found "However how long do you think he was in Hueco Mundo, and you think nothing happened to that body of his?"

"But wasn't there a mod soul in his body the entire time?" Hitsugaya Toushiro pointed out.

"Do you honestly think that a mod soul can keep a human body alive?" Urahara counter attacked "It only moves the body to avoid suspicion but the body itself is still a soulless puppet. What I'm trying to say that it starts lacking basic aspects of survival."

"But you should be able to stop that, isn't that right?" Mayuri said in a bored tone.

"I normally could but I was so occupied with searching that," Urahara sighed "That I failed to notice it on time…"

"So you're saying that Ichigo is dead, body vise at least?" Rukia announced everyone's suspicions out loud.

"Yes, his body is no longer human…"

"What do you mean no longer human?" Now Renji asked curiously.

"Well, I thought that Kurosaki-kun will still be usable in the future so, I turned his body into a gigai." Urahara smirked "But as you all know that stopped the body's aging process as well as the souls, since the body is dead, therefore he'll now stay at the form of an eighteen year old."

"Well at least he's technically a grown up." A man in a pink kimono sad and everybody started laughing, well almost everyone.

"Silence!" Captain – commander stopped the racket "Urahara Kisuke could you please explain your plan in a little more detail."

"Certainly," Shop owner grinned "Firstly we should go to Hueco Mundo once more and ask the now strongest espada and some others to come here for this reason. Secondly we should propose the terms of the piece treaty to them, but I'll leave that in your care, and finally we let them keep Kurosaki-kun without any feuds with Soul society. Well this was my plan in short but I'll leave you with a small hand writing were everything is explained completely. Ah, here it is." Urahara gave a small envelope to captain – commander.

The man ran through the continents of the envelope quickly and came to a decision.

"Very well, we will carry on with this plan" He looked around the room "You Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji and…"

"Excuse me captain – commander," Rangiku barged into the hall "But can I go on this mission? Please?"

"If you insist" The old man agreed to let her help "As I was saying Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku will now head to Hueco Mundo and set this plan in motion. That is all, dismissed!"

_End of flashback_

"… And that's how it all happened." Urahara finished explaining the current situation to Ichigo.

"Can I ask a few questions?" Berry pleaded.

"Why of course" The plotting shop keeper nodded "Ask as many as you like."

"Was Rukia reporting while using her drawings?"

"Yes," The man smirked "I think she has them here, want to see?"

"No, just imagining them makes me shiver" Teen shook his head "Okay, next one, what do you mean my body's a gigai and I'm stuck like this?!"

"Exactly as it sounds like, now you're officially allowed to be out of the world of the living." Urahara glanced at Grimmjow "I see your mate has no complains about it."

"Why would he, now I've lost yet another argument why I need to go back to my world" Ichigo frowned "Well, as much as I want to ask a lot more I'll go to the most important question, why would the currently most powerful espada give a fuck about me?!"

"I'll answer that;" Ulquiorra who was trying to get as little attention as possible interrupted them "It would be probably because the currently most powerful one is sitting right next to you."

"Yeah right…" Ichigo dropped the statement instantly "If Grimm was the strongest, most of you wouldn't be alive and you in the first place I mean he despises you…"

"Yeah," Ulquiorra averted his eyes "I had something done to keep him from doing so…"

"Why did you evade looking me in the eye just now?" Berry asked suspiciously "How did you bribe him?"

Emerald green eyes were filled with shame as he pretended to hold a camera in his hand and snap pictures.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

"Idiot!" He hit Grimmjow with a pillow "Please give all of them back to me!"

"Why would you hit me?" Blue devil pretended to be some-what angry "It was him taking them."

"But it was most definitely your idea," Teen pointed out "I bet it was like this: Ulqui agreed to do your bidding to avoid pointless arguing and fighting."

"It's scary how dead on you are…" Ulquiorra said plainly.

"Enough about that" Rangiku hugged Ichigo around the shoulders and whispered "So tell me have you slept with him?"

"By slept do you mean that?" Berry asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"Well duh! What else?" She rolled her eyes "So tell me, tell me!"

Luckily before Ichigo turned bright red, Grimmjow got irritated at the fact that his time with his lovely pet got interrupted for this long already.

"Hey, pet, what is this bitch?" Azure terrorist said in a dangerous tone "She's kind of annoying."

Rangiku fell back instantly; she knew she was no match for the wild hotie. Everybody in the room (except Ichigo, he wasn't in any danger that could be caused to him by Grimmjow) flinched and hoped that if they stayed quiet for long enough he will calm down.

"Good, you have figured the situation you're in" Cerulean demon smirked "Now then, why would I care about a piece treaty with shinigami? I love fighting!"

"Well, you could legally keep Kurosaki-kun here." Urahara tied bargaining.

"You know I don't really care if it's legal or not."

"We figured as much" Renji said "But would you like getting attacked by Soul society constantly?"

"I don't really mind."

"Agh! Listen here Grimm," Ichigo decided to point out his opinion in all this "Just accept it and go state your conditions in the Soul society a bit latter."

"Why should I?" Grimmjow didn't feel like becoming friendly with the shinigami one bit.

"For me," Berry looked at him "I couldn't bare to see something bad happening to you while fighting against Soul society for a reason like this and besides…" Teen whispered the last bit of the sentence only for his master to hear.

That seemed to work perfectly since azure haired man suddenly became willing to go to the piece treaty negotiations.

"Fine, I'll go," He said bluntly "When is it?"

"We will come to escort you in a few days" Urahara informed them "Be sure to pick other espada that will come with you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Grimmjow yawned "Get them the hell out of here, emo-freak!"

Ulquiorra nodded and showed the so called guests outside.

"Ahh! That was so frustrating!" Rangiku complained as soon as they got out "Ichi's boyfriend is scary."

"Yes," Rukia agreed "If Ichigo hadn't stopped him we would all be dead by now."

"And it's all thanks to Ichigo we got him to at least agree to come to the negotiations." Renji added.

"Indeed" Urahara fanned himself "But I do wonder when Kurosaki-kun learned how to manipulate people."

"That is rather simple," Their escort said in a monotone voice "He could actually do it all the time just didn't realize it and I guess his hollow part learned to discover it as well."

"You're probably right," Urahara suddenly got serious "Then I guess the piece treaty was for the best after all."

"Who knows? Time will show us that." Ulquiorra opened a garganta for their so called guests "Well then, have a safe trip…"

"Yes," Urahara nodded "Until we meet again." And all shinigami went back with their mission completed.

XXX at the same time in Grimmjow's room XXX

"Aghr! They should consider themselves lucky!" Grimmjow was ranting and raving "I would have definitely killed them if they weren't your friends!"

"Oh, ri~ght," Ichigo didn't buy it at all, as if them being his friends would've stopped him "But could you be so kind and explain that picture deal to me or better yet give those photos to me."

"Hm? I don't think so" Blue devil declined this apparent offer "I have a better idea."

"And what would it be?" Berry couldn't believe he was playing right into Grimmjow's hands and willingly to boot.

"Here, let me show you…" His master locked their lips together. A hot, passionate kiss was just the right remedy to calm Grimm's nerves down, but it was also a thin line Ichigo didn't want to cross yet. So when the opportunity arose he broke the kiss off.

"Enough for now, big guy…" Teen was slapping himself mentally for this embarrassing fraise, it was absolutely the cause from those dreams he was having lately. "More importantly we should notify the others that are going to come with us."

"Well however regretful it is to stop at this point…" Grimmjow licked his pet's neck only to check how much longer it would take for Ichigo to become unable to resist going further and after making a few assumptions he decided to give up for today and said "I suppose you're right so let's get going…"

* * *

A/N: That's all for now ;p. I have no idea when I'll update next (I'll at least try not to take too long...). Sooooo as for now Bye bye ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Continuing my mission of correcting my air-headed mistakes ;D

* * *

Finding all the espada was a pain in the ass according to Grimmjow. They were all scattered around Las Noches in the longest radius from each other as possible. But what could Grimmjow do? His precious pet asked him to go there because he doesn't want him getting hurt in a feud over him. And besides, he could break the damn treaty whenever he wanted latter 'cause at that time berry will be unable to leave him.

Speaking about Ichigo, the damn brat is behaving strange lately, though not in a bad way. Actually, if you asked the azure devil, he would say that his pet is becoming cuter, more seductive, passionate and maybe… slutty. And he had nothing against it, in fact he loved it, because he had a hunch that it's him that makes Ichigo act like this.

Even now, walking right next to him berry seemed overcautious of himself.

"You okay?" Grimm asked teasingly "Or are you feeling regret for rejecting me earlier?"

"Huh?" Berry blushed "N-no, I'm fine, why?"

"You're acting kinda strange," bluenette smirked "not enough sleep or something?"

"Maybe," Ichigo flinched, luckily his master didn't know about those dreams he's been having recently, they keep repeating themselves in his head over and over, making him act weird "We were woken up quite early after all."

"Guess so," Grimmjow ceased his teasing, he decided not to devour his pet today and all those cute reactions weren't helping "I think Stark is up ahead, let's hope he's up, 'cause it's a pain waking him up."

Grimm's senses were straight on target. Stark was soundly asleep on a couch in a room about a hundred meters from them. Lynette was playing with a ball, mumbling under her nose something about Stark being a lazy idiot allowing Grimmjow to take his position or something like that. So, when the blue demon and his pet entered the room she didn't flinch an eyelid, even though she kind of liked Ichigo, socializing with Grimmjow was out of the question.

"Hi, Lynette," berry greeted her "Could you wake Stark up? I don't think leaving that to Grimm is a good idea…"

"Don't want to, carrot – top," she giggled "I'm not his property, like you are, to follow his wishes."

"Now listen here" A vein popped on berry's forehead "I am not his property, just happen to be stuck with him…"

"If you're defending it must be true," blonde pointed out smirking "But you can't deny that you like it, it's written all over your face 'property of Grimmjow'" she paused "Oh wait, no, you're still not his completely, I bet he's fuming inside because of it!"

That last comment struck a nerve in Grimmjow. He lifted the damn bitch by her hair and brought her to Stark.

"Wake the fucker up!" he hissed "Then there's gonna be at least some use of you."

"Fine, fine," Lynette squirmed terrified, she only wanted to tease Ichigo a little because his reactions were so hilarious, who would've known that doing it in front of Grimmjow was a bad idea (probably everyone) "Just put me down, okay?"

Grimmjow dropped her on the ground and demanded that she would wake Stark up immediately or else. The little girl did as she was told and after a few failed attempts she finally succeeded in waking the lazy espada up.

"Jeez, how long do you plan on sleeping" Lynette pouted "I almost got pulverized by Grimmjow…"

"Oh… And what is kitty doing here?" Stark yawned "I don't recall anything to do with him."

"Stuff popped up," Grimmjow frowned "Care to join in?"

"It depends on what it is…" Stark stated, he knew that Grimmjow's stronger than he is now but then again, he also knew that bluenette respected him, though not sure for what reason. "Well then, please, explain it to me."

"It's a pain but fine…."

...After some explaining...

"That's about it," Grimmjow rolled his eyes "It's stupid but will you join us?"

"Yeah," Stark stretched his arms "I'd like to get rid of all this fighting, it's annoying…"

"Great," Azure devil smirked "Now that this is taken care of…"

"Wait!" Brunette stopped him "Don't you think, that you should notify the others?"

"Why?" Grimm raised an eyebrow, he figured that Stark will be enough for those fucking negotiations "You alone will be just fine."

"From your story I came to a conclusion that they would like us all present."

"Notifying them will take forever" Bluenette complained "So, no! And besides I won't be able to take too much of that…"

"What?" Stark asked and then noticed that Grimm was pointing at Ichigo. Berry was chit chatting with Lynette and as far as Stark figured he was completely oblivious to his own actions. Grimmjow's pet was making all kinds of sexy poses while keeping his conversation with the blonde girl, sneaking a lusty glance at his master every once in a while. "Oh, I see now," Chocolate haired man nodded "It must be hard on you… Now I really don't like working but, I'll take care of notifying others, you just go do something else…"

"Glad you understand." Grimmjow was relieved, no wonder Stark was the only one of the espada he had no trouble tolerating "Then I'll leave it in your hands, bye."

"'Kay," Stark grinned "see ya latter."

"Pet," Grimm called Ichigo "Time to go."

"Oh, okay," Berry smiled at his owner and ran to him "where next?"

"Home," Grimmjow stated bluntly, avoiding looking at his sweetie "Stark will explain it to others."

"Guess it's fine like this" Ichigo had already figured that Grimm will dump that on someone else, so he just smiled and left the room together with his _master_ "So~, what are we gonna do now?" teen asked.

"I'm still pissed off from this morning" A spark of anger lit in the cerulean eyes "So I was thinking of finding Nnoitra and making him fight with me…"

"What is he," Ichigo chuckled "Your punching bag?"

"Something like that" Grimm grinned, 'course sparing with spoon was a good idea in managing his anger, but what he was hoping for was to get his mind away from berry's cutesy seductive attacks that the dumb pet wasn't aware of committing. "What will you do during your free time?"

"Me?" Ichigo was surprised to receive some concern for his free-time activities, Grimm would usually let him fool around without giving a damn when he was sparing "I think I'll watch your duel then…"

"Is that so…" Bluenette sighed, for the first time he actually wished that his sweetie would go and talk to Ulquiorra, but if he doesn't want to there's nothing Grimmjow would suggest to make him go there. "If you get bored just give me a signal."

"O.K!" Berry nodded as they reached Nnoitra's room.

* * *

The huge bastard's room had a long hallway leading to his bedroom that Grimmjow and Ichigo took. And as soon as they arrived at the door to the bedroom a loud moan reached their ears… Judging from the voice the one moaning was Szayel. You could also hear the cracking of bed springs that led the two to an embarrassing conclusion.

"They're still at it...?" Grimm sighed, not affected by their position at all.

"W-what do we do now?" Berry asked with a light blush, unlike his _master_ he couldn't walk in on two people making out "You're not thinking about…"

"I am" Azure demon cut the conversation short and turned to the door "Ready?" He gave Ichigo a smirk "Well it doesn't matter" and opened the door "Yo, spoon-head!"

"Don't you see we're busy?!" Obviously not amused Nnoitra growled.

"S-sorry…" Berry apologized more to Szayel, who now blushing crimson red was still lying on the bed, than to the pissed off Nnoitra "I tried to stop him…"

"Doesn't look like it!" Spoon-head snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at him." Grimmjow said in a ridiculously calm voice "We can settle it on the battle field."

"Fine!" Still furious Nnoitra agreed.

"Great," Blue devil smirked "I'll meet you in ten on the training grounds."

Nnoitra gave him a nod and Grimm, together with Ichigo, went out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure it was okay?" Berry asked when they reached the training grounds "I don't think he'll treat this only as play-duel after what you've done."

"That's exactly what I want," Grimmjow grinned evilly "I won't have to hold back now."

"Suit yourself" Ichigo sighed, if he wanted a serious fight there were still other ways to provoke it. "Speak of the devil, they're here." Teen pointed at the two approaching silhouettes.

"Let's get the party started!" Grimm shouted as he saw Nnoitra drawing out his zanpakutou and running towards him.

In the matter of seconds two swords clashed in front of Ichigo's eyes. He barely managed to fall back in time to not get caught in the cross fire. The two men wasted no time – Nnoitra came at Grimmjow with pure intent to kill and as for the blue devil, he seemed to fool around just enough to be barely able to dodge his opponent's hits. Grimmjow's nonsense made Nnoitra even more furious, so he started combining his slashes with continuous cero attacks. This forced Grimm to get a little bit serious or at least minimize his misbehavior against his opponent.

* * *

"Nnoi's really pissed at Grimmjow…" Szayel sat down next to Ichigo "He might hurt him."

"He'd deserve it" Berry tried saying bluntly but he couldn't hide the worry in his tone "He could've chosen some other method in provoking him."

"Well, what's done is done," Pink-head sighed "Though, I'm glad he chose to do it then, in a way at least."

"Huh?!" Teen was surprised at Szayel's sudden statement "Why?"

"Because…." Szayel blushed "I don't know if my body could've taken another round…"

"Another round?" berry asked innocently "Of wha…. OMG! S-sorry…" Realization of his own ignorance hit Ichigo, how could he ask something so embarrassing.

"No, it's nothing," Scientist chuckled "Though it is embarrassing to be seen in the act, I've got nothing to hide. I am doing it with Nnoi, we are lovers after all. And besides, it's only a matter of time before you succumb to Grimmjow, so if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them."

"I-it's fine," Young shinigami refused Szayel's offer, and decided to lock his eyes on his master's fight.

* * *

Grimmjow was already finding it boring to continue the fight. Nnoitra's attacks were too obvious and predictable since the fool was still driven by his emotions. Therefore, after sparing with him for hours bluenette had already memorized his movement pattern and didn't have to put any effort in dodging. That's what he's been doing this entire time – avoiding Nnoitra's attacks, it was about time to fight back and finish this. Azure devil raised his zanpakutou and with a swift slash pushed Nnoitra down.

"I think we should stop for today," Grimmjow stated pointing the tip of his sword at spoon's face.

"Why the fuck?" The huge man stared angrily.

"We've been fighting for hours," Grimm sighed "Don't tell me that you didn't notice that until now I only dodged your attacks? Do you even know how boring it was?!"

"Point taken" Nnoitra got up from the ground "I think they got bored over there as well."

"Yeah…" Grimmjow looked at his friend "Hey, is it just me or is berry sleeping?"

"I don't know" Nnoitra looked at the two men under the tree "Let's go and see for ourselves."

They sonido'd to the tree and saw Ichigo sound asleep. Szayel was in a daze to but appeared wide awake. Nnoitra took his lover and waved Grimmjow goodbye, as for the blue demon – he was quietly admiring his sleeping beauty. While Grimm was staring, his pet was having a wild dream he would never tell anyone about, well at least no anytime soon. Ichigo squirmed a bit and not aware of himself began mumbling in his sleep. "G-Grimm… n-not t-there…" He gasped "Mmm…"

This socked Grimmjow. Just what kind of dream was his pet having? _It couldn't be a dirty dream now could it?_ – A thought crossed in Grimm's head. Well, since he mumbled his name, he didn't mind it. In fact, he couldn't be happier. Grimmjow chuckled; he might get a taste of his lovely pet sooner than expected. "If you keep doing these adorable things I won't be able to hold back any longer." He whispered, lifted his cutie up and went back to their room.

* * *

A/N: That is all. Yeah, another one fixed :D I was too lazy to remove or rewrite my comments in some of the chapters so, If they don't make any sense just ignore them. Bye


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'd like to thank you people for the reviews, I love them and they made me realize that I've been putting Ichi to sleep too often... Guess that was because I, myself like sleeping (and who doesn't), anyways no more sleeping for him or not anytime soon :D Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning, sunshine" was the first thing that reached Ichigo's ears when he woke up. Teen couldn't remember when he fell asleep or how he got back to the room. All he knew was that he had slept for quite a long time 'cause he felt sleepy and full of energy at the same time.

"Mornin'" Berry yawned "How was your fight… Um, yesterday?"

"Boring," Grimmjow grinned "But the unexpected present I received after it was priceless."

"Hm?" Orangette raised an eyebrow "And what was that present?"

"The sexy purring of you" Grimm whispered his pet in the earlobe "While having your wild erotic dream."

"W-wh-what?!" Ichigo's cheeks turned slightly pink "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I can help recover your memory" Azure devil started quoting what he heard escaping his sweeties mouth while he was sleeping "_N-no not there, mhm G-grimm _and also _s-so b-big… _Shall I continue?"

"I think that's enough…" Berry said, turning bright red "Can we just pretend you didn't hear any of this?"

"Maybe," Grimm smiled evilly "but I'm sure you've been suffering from lack of my attention if you're having dreams like that."

"N-no, I-I'm fine" Teen backed away slightly.

"You don't need to act tough in front of me" Bluenette said huskily "If you want me to play with you, all you need is ask." He grabbed Ichigo who managed to back away far enough and gave him a hot passionate kiss. In the matter of seconds berry was melting in his arms, selfishly asking for another kiss when this one ended (Grimm was more than happy to comply). Trying to beat each other at their tongue fight, getting more and more excited with each touch they failed to notice the opening door.

"S-so hot," A voice proclaimed when the need for air broke one of their kisses apart "Now don't mind me, please continue."

Grimmjow was about to ignore the intruder and get back to their activities but unfortunately for him Ichigo wasn't so fond of the idea. The sudden appearance of Rukia threw him of balance completely, he was now staring at the blankets, blushing fifty shades of red and more.

"So what are you doing here, shinigami?" Grimmjow asked, he couldn't get angry at the ravem haired girl simply for the reason that he got to see such amusing reactions on his pet's face. One second berry's face begins regaining its original color and the next, due to some new conclusion he comes to in his head – it is back to a nice shade of crimson.

"The names Rukia," woman stated, feeling it was safe to be around Grimmjow at the moment "I'm here 'cause we're going to Soul society today, you remember, the piece treaty?"

"Oh, right, that stupid thing…" Bluenette got slightly irritated "Why's it so soon?"

"Captain commander wanted it settled as quickly as possible" Rukia gave the man a lewd smile and glanced at Ichigo "You know you're going too, so stop analyzing pros and cons of me interrupting your private time together."

"Why would I see pros in you interrupting us?!" Berry snapped at her.

"So stopping was a bad thing," Grimm had a smug smirk on his face "And you said you didn't want it."

Ichigo averted his eyes, it was embarrassing, but it was a fact that he enjoyed having his lips locked with this tyrant that stood in front of him. God, he just loved it! Teen couldn't believe how much he craved to be touched by Grimmjow, it was unbearable. But there was just no way in hell he'll admit it, well not now at least. Not until he gets this collar off his neck and is allowed to stand on equal ground with his _master_. Yes, he ought to demand removing this ridiculous thing as soon as they get back, however settling this piece treaty thing was top priority at the moment.

"Oh, by the way ,Rukia, are you the only one here?" Berry queried.

"Nope," Girl smiled "When we got here some old man with a little girl showed up and said they'll go gather everyone except you two, so I took on the dangerous mission of coming to get you, though I can't complain 'cause I saw some yummy stuff when I got here."

"Right," Ichigo frowned at the vibes of excitement in raven girl's voice "So where's the meeting place?"

"Um…" A troubled expression appeared on Rukia's face "I'm not sure, there was this big tree and…"

"I think I know where it is" Grimmjow suddenly stated and went straight for the door "Let's go."

"So, how do they get around this place?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo "Every corner looks the same to me."

"I've no idea" Orangette pulled his shoulders "I have trouble finding my way around too, and I've been here for more than a month already."

"You think they have some special sense of direction or something?"

"Who knows, maybe they mark their territory and then follow the scent…"

"If you have time to chatter walking a little faster shouldn't be a problem, right?" Grimmjow glared behind him only to find his pet and the shinigami woman ten meters behind him.

"S-sorry," Berry smiled nervously, pissing Grimm off now would be the biggest mistake they could make and he's not taking such chances "We're coming!"

"Great 'cause we're almost there" Bluenette pointed at the exit in front of them.

"Finally," Rukia let out a relieved sigh "I hope everyone's already there."

Well, she wasn't far off, almost everyone were gathered under the tree, but Stark was missing and an irritated Lynette was shredding a piece of paper to keep herself distracted. When the small blonde girl noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo she ran straight to them, at first she considered the idea of hugging the orangette tightly but decided otherwise when she met a _don't-even-think-about-it_ glare from his _master_. So, instead she just gave them a smile and announced the situation.

"Stark went to get Halibel, she's quite far so, it'll take some time."

"Can't we just ditch them?" Bluenette asked impatiently "The bitch's probably at the other end of Hueco Mundo…"

"No!" Both berry and Lynette stated in complete sync.

"You've already forced most of the burden on Stark, so it won't hurt to wait for him a lil' bit" Ichigo pointed his finger on Grimm's chest "the damn treaty won't go anywhere even if you wanted it to."

"Guess you're right," Grimmjow sighed. Then a nice idea hit his head, a mischievous spark appeared in cerulean eyes as he glanced at his pet. Berry was about to call Ulquiorra, whom he spotted at the end of the group, when two strong muscular arms were wrapped around him.

"Grimm?!" Ichigo's face flushed "What are you doing?!"

"Preparing myself mentally not to murder every shinigami in sight when we get there" Bluenette stated resting his head on berry's right shoulder.

"And why would you need to harass me while doing so?" Teen asked desperately and mumbled "It's embarrassing…"

"Just let it go, Kurosaki" Ulqui who apparently saw Ichigo's earlier attempt to call him suggested "You know he won't release you so, why bother."

"Well, you do have a point…" Berry sighed. He figured he can put up with this level of embarrassment; after all it's just a hug, hopefully.

"Ah, it's nice to be young, isn't it?" Out of nowhere Urahara appeared "So how have you been, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Q-quite well, thank you…" A little bit surprised Ichigo replied "How many of you came this time…"

"Oh, just three," the plotting shop owner grinned under his fan "Me, Kuchiki-kun and Abarai-san."

"Renji's here?" Teen didn't like the idea of that, he was positive the damn pineapple would make fun of him the second he'll see his current position. Speak of the devil – here he was, incoming at four o'clock.

"Urahara-san, the two we've been waiting for have arrived" Renji reported and glanced to his left. Red head froze for a moment and then bursted into laughter "Hahahaha! Damn Ichigo, you look hilarious, I almost mistook you for some chick in that position!"

"How's that even possible?!" Berry snapped, he knew this would happen, Renji got over the shock the last time he was here "Go get your eyes checked!"

"Ara, ara" Urahara spoke "I'm sorry I'll have to interrupt your reunion, but it's time to go. Kuchiki-kun what are you scribing in that notebook of yours?"

"Oh, this" A scary smile befitting a yaoi fan girl crept on Rukia's face "Nothing important…"

"Is that so?" Blond man tilted hid head "Well, never mind; let's go – to Soul society."

A garguanta opened up and the mixed group of shinigami and espada entered it.

* * *

A/N: Bye bye, sweethearts... Hope you liked it and I hope I managed to fix all of those f***ing mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello! Enjoy chapter 15 :D

* * *

"It reeks of shinigami here, disgusting!" This was the first fraise Ichigo heard escaping his masters mouth when they arrived at Soul society.

"If you deject shinigami so much why's it that you're so infatuated with Ichigo?" Renji couldn't resist asking "He's one too, you know?"

"You can hardly call him one, numbskull!" Grimmjow said sniffing berry's hair a bit "He's like a mixture of hollow, shinigami and something more, you can tell just by looking and the smell he emits is way different from the stench that flows from your body."

"Thank you for the compliment," Renji failed at forcing a friendly smile "But you'll have to deal with this uncomfortable sensation for a few more hours if we're lucky."

Grimmjow twitched in irritation, a minute was too long in his opinion – a few hours weren't even included in the duration of time he could endure without slaughtering a shinigami or two. Bluenette glanced at his pet and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes begging to keep himself in place. Grimm sighed and gave berry a nod. He will try to act friendly… No, polite… Ugh… Well, at least as calm as he could.

"We have arrived." Urahara's voice interrupted Grimmjow's train of thoughts "The moment we enter this hall – our negotiations begin."

"Whatever" Grimmjow frowned and opened the door (Without kicking them like he wanted to) "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

It's not over yet! It has been two fucking hours since they started and it's still no where near ending! Ichigo was sitting on a bench, biting his lip in hope that Grimm's patience is still only half way to the point of disappearing. It was amazing (amazingly annoying) how they couldn't agree on two simple conditions in two hours. Eight of the ten points of the damn treaty were fine with both sides, but the last two were apparently impossible to accept. Shinigami refused to agree to the term that stated 'one of the espada ranking hollows must help patrolling in the living world' and the other party was highly against the last pint which stated 'one shinigami officer must go to look over things in Hueco Mundo and one espada must stay in Soul society for the sake of cooperation between both sides. Kurosaki Ichigo can not be included as the shinigami officer for Hueco Mundo'. Ichigo, who didn't have a thing against any of the sides, had no idea why it took so long to agree on the two almost harmless rules. Unfortunately, others were more than simply against it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Grimmjow held himself back as far as he could "It's ridiculous to have a shinigami lurking around Hueco Mundo, he'll get torn apart by ajukas at best case scenario and forcing one of us to stay here is pure torture!"

"It's no carpet of roses for us either!" Kenpachi yelled "Do you know how hard it is to keep from attacking, but you don't see us complaining!"

"Yes, this part is quite acceptable" Hitsugaya Toushiro nodded "However, sending a hollow to the living world is the same as adding tomato to a fruits salad because it is a fruit."

"Yeah!" Someone from the higher ranking shinigami spectators shouted.

"Now that's just absurd," Ulquiorra countered "You are basically saying that we're just beast who can not control their own hunger, it sounds hilarious coming from someone who's willing to send one of his own kind into these beasts' lair due to a piece treaty."

"Pfff…." Grimmjow barely managed not to laugh "G-good one there, emo."

"Then, how do you explain your willfulness to go to the living world and complete refusal to leave one of your kin here?" Ukitake queried.

"That's simple," Halibel answered "We could probably stand one shinigami near us but a bunch of you is rather difficult."

"Oh, I see…"

It seemed like it was going somewhere but Ichigo knew it wasn't. None of the party's meant to agree to the terms they were against. It was intimidating; Ichigo knew something must be done to end these damn negotiations before someone snaps. He had a few arguments that would convince the Captain-commander and most of the shinigami at allowing espada to the living world; he also knew an espada who had no problem what so ever with staying at Soul society, but convincing Grimm to allow a shinigami in Las Nothes was a difficult task. There were no pros in one being there, just weren't. The only possibilities of making his master agree were to embarrassing for Ichigo to comprehend. He could easily make him comply by saying that he wants to do it or something but… But! It's just too embarrassing! Not with all these people!

"Is everything okay, Ichigo, You're looking kind off red?" Rangiku, who was sitting beside him asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" Berry twitched, apparently his thoughts showed on his face.

"He probably remembers his passionate morning" Rukia chuckled from his left "It was one hell of a scene."

"N-no!" Orangette shook his head "It's not it at all!"

"Hm? Then what is it?" Renji decided to join in on teasing Ichigo "Care to share your thoughts with us?"

"Not all of them," Berry frowned "But I think I have a way to make both sides accept the last two terms."

"Really?!" All tree asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, I think…"

"Then get the fuck out there and make these damn negotiations over, they're annoying!" Renji pushed the teen out of his seat.

"Fine!" Berry gulped, emotionally preparing himself "But you gonna owe me for this. Hey, can you all listen to me!" He interrupted the intense arguing. Now all the people in the room were staring straight at him "I have something to say that might convince you."

"You may speak, Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto Genryuusai gave him a go ahead sign.

"Thank you" Ichigo took a deep breath "For the question of espada and shinigami patrolling together in the living world, I believe that the only place that both sides are concerned with is Karakura town so only one espada is needed, am I correct?"

"Yes, but who could be trusted with this task?" Unohana implied.

"That would be Ulqiorrra, former quarta espada" Berry turned to his some-what friend "He's especially calm, won't attack if he doesn't see a point in it and…" He gave Ulqui a grin "And we can always ask Inoue to keep an eye on him, she knows him rather well."

All of shinigami started whispering, considering the fact that has been stated and in a few minutes they came to an agreement.

"Very well," Captain-commander nodded "We shall accept the pact under these terms."

Teen let out a relieved sigh, one down one to go.

"As for the other issue, Stark over there" he pointed at the dozed off espada in the corner "Shouldn't have any problems with staying at Soul society."

"And what makes you think that?" Byakuya, obviously mocking teen's suggestion, asked.

"Well, he's extremely lazy, sleeps most of the time and I'm positive he's very similar to one of the captains here, so I think they'll get along quite nicely…" Ichigo smirked, seeing that Kyoraku was also taking a nap in a corner "We can ask him if you want."

"That won't be necessary!" Lynette yelled "He won't mind, but they will have to let him take me along."

"Oh, right" Ichigo remembered "This little girl comes in one pack together with him, that won't pose a problem, will it?"

"No, I see no harm in it" Yamamoto reassured everyone.

"Great," Berry prayed that this would do it; he wanted to skip the last part if it was possible.

"Yeah, this seems almost perfect" Grimmjow stated "But why must we take a fucking shinigami back with us?!"

Everyone's attention went to Ichigo; they were waiting to see what the teen had to say about this.

"I have absolutely no idea" Berry blurred out bluntly, leaving the entire hall in shock "But can't you just let it be?"

"No," His _master_ was as stubborn as ever. This meant that he had to do that… Though, it wasn't like he was completely against it. No, not at all, in fact, he was craving to be touched by Grimmjow. It was the embarrassment of saying it that made him hesitant. I mean seriously, how can you just go and say something like this so easily? Just looking at the blue devil made Ichigo all weird and fluffy, imagine to what reaction blurring out a fraise like that will lead! But, it has to be done. For the sake of ending these irritating negotiations and besides, no matter how berry refused to admit it, this posed as a cover for his lustful desires…. He took a deep breath.

"You all owe me for this." Berry murmured, and then he took another breath and walked straight to Grimmjow. He hugged him in a way that his lips were only millimeters away from Grimm's earlobe and whispered. "Please end this quickly, I-I want to be d-devoured by you as soon as p-possible…" then berry blushed crimson red and hid his face in his master's chest.

* * *

A light barely visible flush appeared on Grimmjow's cheeks. The little rascal couldn't have chosen a worse time for dripping a bomb like this. Now he couldn't think rationally, the only thing in his head was the fraise that left his sweetie's mouth a moment ago. Yes, screw everything, he didn't care about this shinigami deal anymore (not like he cared a lot in the first place), they can do whatever the hell they want. He could feel berry's trembling hand on his chest and the hot, fast breathing caused by this embarrassing situation. It would be a waste to skip teasing him now.

"I might reconsider if you showed me your face" Grimmjow said, even though, the only thing he wanted now was to rush back to their room in Hueco Mundo "Or is it impossible?"

Ichigo lifted his face to look him straight in the eyes and blushed brightly.

"Are you sure 'bout what you just said?" Bluenette cursed himself for asking but seeing that cute reaction made him realize that he doesn't want to force him.

"Did you just ask that?!" Nnoitra's loud voice echoed trough the entire hall "You stupid or wha…"

He shut his mouth up when he saw two pairs of death glares coming his way "Okay, okay, I won't interfere on your little get-on-each-other's-nerves game, even though you two did something worse to me!"

"He's still mad 'bout that?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Apparently," Berry also smiled and mumbled "And yeah, I'm sure about what I said just now…"

"Wonderful!" Blue devil grinned "Yo, damn shinigami, we're fine with those clauses, so hurry the fuck up and say who's going with us because we're leaving!"

Most of the people in the hall were speechless. Who would have known that it only took so little to change the furious espada's mind? Of course, most of them had no idea what the orange haired teen whispered to Grimmjow, but those who knew or at least had a hunch, were either giggling madly, sitting with so-that's-what-he-meant-by-you-owe-me face or just acting like nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

"Ahem!" Captain-commander demanded everyone to focus once again "Since we have all agreed to the conditions of the treaty, I deem these negotiations over. The two going to the living world are the former quarta espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and for the time being Matsumoto Rangiku. The two of you can stay at Inoue Orihime's apartment if she agrees. The espada sating in Soul society is the former primera Coyote Stark and his partner Lynette. As for the shinigami officer going to Hueco Mundo…" Fairly old man looked around for a reasonable person to chose.

"Me! Me!" Rukia waved hair hands madly when Captain-commander glanced at her "I mean… Excuse me, I would like to request of you to allow me to be the one patrolling in Hueco Mundo."

"Very well," Yama-jii nodded, unlike someone in the hall (*cough* Ichigo *cough*), he found Rukia to be worthy of this task "Kuchiki Rukia will be the one to go to Hueco Mundo. That is all; you may take your leave."

"About time!" Grimmjow growled, and turned to the door, making sure to throw Ichigo over his shoulder for… safety reasons.

"G-Grimm, put me down! I can walk on my own" Berry begged, turning bright red "P-please."

"Yeah, put him down, ya damn hollow, there's no way you're leaving without me getting a fight or two with Ichigo!" Loud as always Kenpachi stated.

"Go fuck yourself" Bluenette glared "Who are you to order me around?!"

"Ha!" Kenpachi snapped "Guess you'll do, come on, fight!"

"Not that I mind, but I have other matters to attend to," Overly calm Grimmjow attempted to leave the hall again.

"It can wait, fight!" Blood lust radiated from the approaching 11th squad captain.

"W-wait, Kenpachi, is that a really powerful Menos grande I sense?" Ichigo managed to distract the fighting idiot.

"You sure? Where!?" Looks like the brute took the bait.

"Yachiru will lead you, won't you Yachiru?" Berry looked at the pink haired girl with pleading eyes.

"Yep, let's go Kenny!" Luckily she was willing to cooperate, however not for free; she passed a little note to Rukia when she was leaving as a sign.

"Well then, since that's taken care of" Raven haired girl smiled brightly at the two completely ignoring her men "Let's go!" And followed right behind

them.

* * *

A/N: Well then, I hope Kenpachi won't kill me because I kinda made him into a wimp here... Anyways, I think there's going to be two more chapters and I'll end the story. Hope you liked it, bye.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi hi! Chapter 16 is here. I'm going to warn you that it's going to be a little hot in this chapter so if you're afraid of getting your pure mind damaged don't read (who am I kidding, if your mind was pure you wouldn't be reading this in the first place :D). I don't exactly know where's the line between fiction T and M so, I'll just assume it's sill in fiction T category. Enjoy!

* * *

"Home at last!" Grimmjow kicked the door to his room open and walked straight to the huge bed "Now then…"

"Grimm… Wait!" Ichigo pushed his master's lips away "Could I ask you something?"

"Latter." Cerulean eyes darkened in lust, he was holding back for way to long so chit chatting with berry now was out of the question "I'm not letting you get away no matter what you have to say."

"Yes, yes I know that" teen blushed at the thought of what he's about to do with this irresistible man in front of him, but he wanted to get rid of one thing first "But could you remove this collar first?"

"No." Grimmjow announced with a straight face that he had no intention of doing so.

"Huh! Why not?!" Berry felt a little bit pissed "It's not like I'm going to run away or anything!"

"Well, duh" Blue devil grinned "But that's not why I'm against removing it."

"What's the reason then?"

"You see, if we took it off now your spiritual pressure would lure a lot of hollows here and that would ruin everything" He skipped the part about it looking cute since he knew that his precious berry would throw a tantrum if he did "So, well deal with it latter, okay?"  
"Fine." Ichigo pouted but agreed to settle this matter some other time.

With that said Grimm attacked berry's lips, stripping the cute boy at the same time, pinching his nipple in a teasing manner.

"Mhm…" Orangette let a muffed moan into their kiss. He could swear that if embarrassment could kill he'd be dead meat by now. Luckily it couldn't so; all the teen was left to worry about was that this was his first time. He heard that it hurts like hell! But it's okay, he can take it, after all he was hurt really badly in the past it could hardly be as bad, right?

"Focus" Grimmjow whispered when he saw berry's mind wandering off.

"Mh?" Ichigo gave the bluenette a confused look and then turned bright red. They were both naked! When did this happen?! Berry covered his face; the embarrassment was too much to cope with.

"Don't hide," The azure devil said huskily "Show me your face, Ichigo…"

"Ah!" Right after the boy gathered enough courage to look his master in the face, he had to gasp at the strange sensation of something being pushed inside him. It was warm and slimy and to top it that entire unidentified object was moving. "Grimm… What is that?" He mumbled unintentionally sexy and tensed up when another object joined the first one.

"You need to relax Ichigo, it's only fingers, and I need to prepare you" Grimmjow, who was now sucking on berry's collarbone, explained "Or else it's gonna hurt badly, we don't want that, now do we?"

"So you promise it won't hurt?" Ichigo's mental preparation for the pain crumbled down at the second he heard the word 'hurt' so, now he was trying his best to follow Grimm's advise to relax his body as much as possible. It was harder than it should've been! Every time the fingers moved berry would tense up and the fact that there were more than two fingers inside him did not help much. They were covered with some sort of liquid. What was it anyways? A lube?

"I suppose it's about time…" Bluenette whispered into the teen's ear "You ready, Ichigo…"

"Ready… For… What?" Berry asked innocently and then flushed as he felt a big warm pulsing object near his entrance "I-I don't think so…"

Grimmjow discarded his pet's reluctance and trusted into him.

"AH!" Berry shouted and then glared at the blue devil with teary eyes "I-It hurts…uh…you asshole!"

"Don't worry, it'll get better" He gave Ichigo a comforting kiss "I'm going to move, 'kay?"

"Uh-huh…" Orangette nodded hesitantly "Aahh!" He let out a moan of pain and pleasure when his master moved. Strangely enough it really was getting better as time went by.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of Grimmjow's room:

"Damn it, I don't have anything to record it with." Rukia mumbled angrily "Guess I'll have to settle myself with writing it on paper then."

Raven haired girl was sitting right outside the room where Grimmjow and Ichigo had been staying. Actually, she'd been there from the very beginning. The two numb-skulls were so engrossed with each other that they completely forgot she was following them. When they reached this place that blue hottie slammed the door straight at her face! Rukia didn't mind it though, after all, now she can enjoy the sounds coming out of the room. It was a great stimulus for that fan-girl imagination of hers.

"I thought so" A female voice caught Rukia by surprise, the only sounds she was expecting were the moans coming from the room in front of her. "And who may you be?" shinigami girl asked the sudden visitor.

"I'm Halibel, you saw me at the negotiations" Blonde explained "Did that brute leave you here?"

"Um…" Rukia couldn't exactly say she was left here, but it wasn't far from the truth either.

"I thought so…" Halibel sighed "Even though you are a shinigami, but you're still a fellow female so, I though I'll check on you and bingo! That muscle head doesn't take anyone's well-being into account if it isn't his precious pet. Doesn't he know that he needs to take care of his guests?"

"Aaah!" A loud moan was heard.

"Oh, so that's how it was." Halibel tried not to mind the noises coming out of the room "Come, I'll take you to a room you can use."

"O-Okay" Rukia followed the blonde woman, cursing inside her mind that she won't be able to spy on those two anymore…

* * *

Some time latter back in the room:

Ichigo was lying on the bed, exhausted. Who would have thought that sex takes so much energy? A lot of energy from his that is because in contradiction to the poor berry, Grimmjow looked like he just got a recharge or something. The blue devil had a satisfied mug on his face.

"*sniff* I hate you *sniff*" Orangette pouted with tears in his eyes "You said it won't hurt."

"I never said that" Grimm hugged his fuming sweetheart "But it can't be that bad judging from those moans you made."

"During that time it wasn't" Ichigo blushed lightly, remembering what he did just moments ago "But now it's terrible, it's painful even when I'm not doing anything!"

"Sorry to hear that" Grimmjow patted berry on the head "Next time will be better."

"N-next time?" Orangette flushed "There's gonna be a next time?!"

"You didn't think I'll be satisfied tasting you once, now did you?" Blue terrorist smirked "That's naïve, strawberry."

"Huh, now that I think about it, why's it that you only called me by my real name during that?" teen got slightly irritated over the 'strawberry' nick name.

"It was your first time so, I thought hearing your name would encourage you" Grimmjow chuckled darkly; there's no way he'll tell the pet that it meant something more.

"Is that so?" Ichigo snapped "Then I guess you won't mind me calling you kitty-kun from now on."

"Careful there, pet" Cerulean eyes darkened "I might tie you to a leash again."

"Oh, right! You said that you'll remove the collar now" Berry smiled "Hurry up with that!"

"Forget it." Grimmjow stated "You'll be forced to wear it as punishment for that kitty comment."

"But you promised!" Ichigo pointed out angrily.

"I don't remember promising a thing."

"Grimm~" Berry tried pleading with puppy dog eyes "Pretty please~"

"No." Grimmjow looked away; he's not changing his mind now.

"B-but…" teen mumbled with his hopes crushed.

"No, and that's final." Bluenette then kissed his cutie, showing that any argument berry's about to state is invalid.

* * *

A/N: I was eating strawberry's when I was finishing this chapter :D Hope you like it. Success! Only one to go and my mistake eradication quest will be over :D Well then, bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello dearest readers. As I have mentioned before this is the last chapter of Strawberry pet. It's rather short so, have fun reading!

Warning: Meh... I stopped writing them since chapter three or so. There's really nothing to warn you about in this chapter, maybe some shounen ai that's all.

Disclaimer: Like in the first chapter and even the damn summary - I do not own Bleach!

* * *

_Hi, hi!_

_How have you been? I believe everything is fine. Well then, I'll go on with my report._

_Since I was sent to the world of the living I'll start with how things are over there. The guy I was with, um… Ulquiorra was ignoring me completely! The only existence he acknowledges is Orihime-chan; I think he has the hots for her. Isn't it lovely, they suit each other very well. Just imagine, the cheerful Orihime and void Ulquiorra. Ah! I remembered something! Ichigo was stuck on sending emo-kun to Karakura. I see what he did there… I think I'll help him with that plan. Anyway, everything in the living world is O.K., no abnormalities so far._

_Next is dear old Soul society! I really don't need to talk about it but, I thought you'd be interested in some spicy news I heard. You see, when I came back after three months spent in the living world I was socked to discover this. Our dear Renji hooked up with his captain Byakuya! Can you believe it?! I wonder who the bottom is. Well, Yachiru is spying on them so, we'll find out sooner or later._

_Finally, we'll move on to the most intriguing place – Hueco Mundo. I was sent there to retrieve information from Rukia and this is what she had told me. Apparently, Ichigo finally did it. He slept with Grimmjow. About time if you'd ask me! Rukia couldn't share all the details about his first time, but she assured me that it was extremely passionate. They're all lovey-dovey now. Ichigo's trying to get the collar off of his neck but that's not working very well. Seems like it had something to do with him calling Grimmjow a kitty. Rukia also said that they can be seen kissing or in some other embarrassing position more often. When I gave her the camera she asked for she promised to send some pictures. Oh boy, I'm so looking forward to them! Hope she won't get caught._

_That's all. There's some hot action going on all around, don't you think? And it'll probably heat up even more!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rangiku_

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro yelled angrily "What is this?"

"What you ask" Busty lady stated "My report, what else?"

"How do you expect me to give them to Captain-commander?!" White haired boy slapped the paper on his wooden table "Go redo it!"

"What?!" Rangiku pouted "But I put my entire heart into it…"

"Go, now!"

"Yes, yes" She sighed "Maybe I need to add some more details about Ichigo's love life?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't expect the last chapter to be like this. If you did I salute you since even I didn't know this until two weeks ago myself. Also, I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed this story, if it wasn't for you I doubt I would have finished it so, be happy you managed to make this lazy person do something for you and that's a huge accomplishment. Wohoo, finished fixing mistakes in this story. I saw a review that asked if I was planing on writing a sequel, well I don't think so but if you all want it I might give it a thought :D Bye bye


	18. Notice for the readers

Okay so, this is just a small notice. I thought I'll let you guys know that I decided on a sequel for this story :D It's called Strawberry lover. If you're interested fell free to read it. Bye bye, love you all.


End file.
